Kickin'it One-Shots
by KarateGirl77
Summary: Just a bunch of KICK shots. Also includes other pairings JACE, MILLIE(in the other chapters) and other. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how are y'all? I wanted to post this for a long time and I am happy that I finally did. Also my first one shot is going to be a two shot. About my story it will be updated Monday or tomorrow. And the second part of 'Broken'. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one : Broken part 1<strong>

**Jack's POV**

I woke up and got ready for school. But first I have to pick up my beautiful girlfriend. Whenever I think about her I always smile. I can't believe she felt the same way for me. I got dressed and heard my phone buzzed. It was a text from my girlfriend Kim Crawford. We're finally together and I've never been happier. I pick up my phone and read the text.

_G' morning babe :D just got up r u ready x – Kimmy_

_Morning baby yeah I'm ready be right there ;) - Jackie _

_K I'll be waiting 4 u xxx – Kimmy_

_K see u in a few xox – Jackie_

I grabbed two apples before I left and headed to her house. But why do I have a feeling today isn't going to be good.

**Kim's POV**

I was waiting for my boyfriend to come so we can go to school together. Ever since I and Jack got together, I never stopped smiling. We promised each other that even though we are in a relationship we'll always be best friends. As I was looking in the mirror, I saw my phone buzz. It was a text from Jack.

_Hey beautiful I'm almost there ;) x_

_K handsome I'm waiting xxx_

I smiled big at the promise ring on my hand that Jack got me for our anniversary. 'He is so sweet' I thought and took my back pack. I heard the bell ring and went downstairs. Jack opened the door and walked in with a smile on his face. I stopped on the fifth stair and smirked. He knew what I was about to do so, he dropped his back pack and I jumped from the stairs and he caught me.

When he caught me, he spun me around in circles. A giggle escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His hands hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"Hey Kimmy nice jump."Jack chuckled and spun me around again. I laughed and he set me on the coach in the living room. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek."Do you always have to do that?" he asked referring to the jump

I smiled "Well its fun so yeah."I kept getting lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes, I love so much. He smirked and started to tickle me to death. I keep laughing and asking him to stop and after a few minutes he stopped. I pouted and crossed my arms."Oh come on Kimmy don't be like that." My annoying boyfriend mocked.

I stood up from his hold and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, my back pack and headed to the door."Kim aren't you going to wait for me?" I heard him yell but I smirked and ignored. I opened the door and saw his skateboard on the grass. I smiled big, grabbed it and skated towards school. I heard my boyfriend trying to catch up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later at school<strong>

I was at my locker getting my books when someone wrapped their hands around me. Knowing who it was I smirked and closed my locker.

"That was a very cruel thing you did Kimmy." My boyfriend said while he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek.

"Well that's what you get for tickling me."I said whilst trying to get out of his embrace.

***Bell ring***

"Jack come on let go we're going to be late for class. " He only tightened his grip on me. I knew there was only one way. I turn around in his arms and give him a full kiss on the lips, which turned into a ten minute make out session. We finally pull away and walk to class together.

**After school at the dojo**

I was in the changing room with the girls: Grace, Mika, Kelsey. They joined a few months ago and are really good at it. Once we were in our gi's we walked out of the changing room and started practicing. Then Milton, Jerry and Eddie came in with their bags arguing about something as usual.

"For the last time Jerry dragon aren't real. " Milton exclaimed.

Jerry started throwing his hands in the air and while speaking in Spanish. I shook my head and went over to my locker. I grabbed my phone and check to see if Jack had called me or send me a text, but he didn't. I frown and sighed. 'Where is he?'I though as, I looked at my promise ring that he gave me.

Suddenly Grace dragged me outside the dojo only to see Jack and Donna kissing. My eyes started to tear up and I ran away. I ignored the girl's calls and just kept running while tears were falling from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I was heading to the dojo when Donna Tobin stopped me and asked me out.

"Hey Jackie want to go see a movie?"

"Donna don't call me that and I have already told you, I have a girlfriend and I love her."I spat at her.

"WHAT? YOU LOVE THAT STUPID BLONDE? She is so ugly and-"I cut her off by snappin at her.

"Don't talk about my Kimmy that way. She is the most beautiful girl on earth. She is also smart and talented. She is the love of my life and the girl I am going to grow old with."

She laughed and kissed me while holding me tight. It lasted a few seconds and I pushed her on the ground.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?"I screamed as I wiped my mouth. Ew I feel so disgusted.

"If I can't have then she can't either. " She smirked got off the ground and left. I wiped my mouth and went in the dojo. I came face to face with the girls. Oh no by their looks and crossed arms it means Kim saw the kiss.

I sighed and start to explain. After ten minutes they still didn't believe me. Finally I had enough so I went to my locker and took out my anniversary gift for Kim. It was a necklace which had J&K with one heart at each side also I requested earrings to match it.

"Guys trust me please I love Kim and, I would never hurt her. " I pleaded.

Grace came to me and slapped me."Then why were you sucking face with that slut."

"I didn't kiss her she was the one holding tight and didn't t let go. I am feeling disgusted still."

Eddie, Milton and Jerry were standing behind their girlfriends still glaring at me. But then Jerry came and gave me a bottle of coke. "Here wash that gross taste and go get your girl."

"Thanks Jerry but I am not sure if that would do the trick. " I replied taking the bottle and drinking some.

"So do you guys believe me? " I asked

"Yeah."The boys said.

I looked at the girls that were still glaring at me."You girl don't believe me right?"

They shook their heads and went into the changing rooms.

I sighed and started to leave but, I was stopped by Eddie.

"Hey everyone wait. " He said and the girls stopped.

"Why don't we see the security cameras and then maybe you girls will believe Jack." I smile at him and the girls agreed went with their boyfriends.

I sprinted all the way to Kim's house. I stopped in front of their door and caught my breath before ringing the doorbell. Mr. Crawford opened the door glaring at me.

"What do you want? And how do you even come here after breaking my daughter's heart."

"Mr. Crawford please let me talk to-"I was cut off by him punching me where Grace had slapped me. My held my cheek in pain. Man it hurt a lot more than when Grace slapped me. Next thing I know Mr. Crawford picks me up by my shirt.

"Listen here you little punk. I never liked you for my daughter , I knew she deserved better than some stupid skate rat like you-"He paused and punched me in the stomach. I gripped my stomach as he dropped me on the ground.

"DAD THAT'S ENOUGH!"I heard Kim shout

"But Kim-"

"NO BUTS! NOW GO INSIDE! "Her dad got the message and left us. She came over to me and inspected my face. "I'm so sorry for what my dad did but you owe me an explanation."

"Don't be sorry I deserved it and yes I will explain."

I looked at her and started explaining. I didn't leave out a detail because; I wanted her to believe me. When I finished she looked at the ground not saying anything.

"Please Kim you have to believe me. I love you with all my heart. " I pleaded

She still didn't look up. "I need some time Jack. How do I know you're not lying to me? How I know you won't do it again?"

I was about to say something but she took my hand and put something in it. "I need some time Jack , I hope you understand, I don't know if, I can trust you anymore. Goodbye Jack. "

She closed my hand and left. I feel tears in my eyes as, I see the promise ring in my hand. I hot up from the ground and took one last look at Kim's house before turning away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night <strong>

**Author's POV**

Jack was going to the dojo to get his anger out on the training dummies. But on the way there he saw a building on fire and the fire station was already there getting people out of there but the fire was growing. And without thinking Jack ran straight into the building ignoring the pain that the flames caused him and heard someone yelling "HELP". He went further into the flames and saw a little blond-haired girl crying in the corner.

He went to her took of his jacket and put it on her covering her body. Then Jack picked her up and once again went in the flames ignoring the pain but there was no other way except the window. So he did the only thing he could he jumped out of the window and kept the child safe. The glass shattered into the air as he went through it and tried to ignore the pain.

Once he was out a mother took her child from him and thanked him. But just then he felt a pain in his legs and collapsed on the ground then the ambulance came and took him to the hospital…

**Next day at the hospital **

"_Where am I?" I thought as I open my eyes and looked around saw that I was in a hospital. Then I saw in my hand the promised ring and asked myself how I could lose Kim. My Kim._

Jack finally woke up. It took him a while to see everything in the room. He realized he was at the hospital. A doctor came in carrying a clipboard and said "Glad to see that you're awake young man. "

Jack nodded. "Um... what am I doing here?"

"You saved a child from a fire, Jack. You're a hero. But apparently you hurt yourself. You have a bruised cheek and other some other injuries but we fixed them. Also you're paralyzed from the waist down." The doctor explained. Jack's eyes widened. "WHAT?" exclaimed Jack. He can't do karate or walk. What is he going to do? All the things he can't do ran through his mind.

"We think it's only temporary but don't know for how long. Do you want me to call someone for you? "

"Yeah can you call Rudy Gillespie?" The doctor nodded and left.

Jack stared at the ring in his hand for what seemed like hours. Then Rudy came through the door with the guys behind him. All of them had sympathy looks when they saw him.

Rudy walked over and sat on his bed. "We heard what you did. Jack I am so proud of you but-"He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing a little blond hair girl holding, a teddy bear while being carried by her mother. Jack recognized the little girl it was the, girl he saved from the fire. The mother smiled at him.

"Hi my name is Debby Smith. I wanted to come and thank you for saving my daughter's life last night. "She said as she walked closer to Jack's bed.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Jack."He smiled at the little girl who hid her face in her teddy bear.

"Well Jack thanks so much for saving my little girl. Is there anything I can do to repay you? I heard about your condition. I am so sorry about it. You are really brave."

"You don't have to repay me anything trust me. But I would really want to know the pretty little girl's name. "He said

The little girl whispered something in her mother's ear and she put her on the bed. "I will be right back. " The said while smiling walking out.

The little girl turned to Jack and held out the teddy bear. "Thank you." Jack looked confused.

"It's for you. I wanted to thank you for saving me."She said as she moved closer to him whilst holding out the teddy bear. Jack smiled and took it. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kim. " The little girl answered smiling. Jack's smile faded a little. Kim. He started to think about his Kim but he lost her. Just then his thoughts were cut off by little Kim hugging him. He smiled big and hugged her tight. After a few seconds they pulled away and Jack asked.

"What is his name? " He asked pointing at the teddy bear.

"Kick. " Little Kim replied. "Take good care of him." Jack nodded. "I promise, I will."

Then after a few more minutes talking Debby came in with a basket full of fruits and said it was time to leave. Kim hugged Jack one last time and got off the bed. Debby placed the basket next to the bed and it was for him. They said their goodbyes and left. After they left the guys decided it was time to go. Rudy asked the doctor if he could sign Jack out and he said yes. While Rudy was filing papers Jerry and Eddie grabbed Jack , and balanced him till Milton came in with a wheelchair for Jack.

They placed him in the wheelchair and left the hospital. Jerry was pushing his wheelchair while Milton was carrying the basket and Jack was holding Kick the teddy bear. Hack reached his pocket and felt the ring still there. H sighed in relief but what was he going to do know? How can he get Kim back? What can he offer her? These thoughts ran through his mind while the ride to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys part one ended and part two is coming. Also who saw Wasabi forever? It was the best episode and I admit , I cried at the end. KICK KISSED YAY! I am going to miss Olivia Holt so much! But I saw somewhere that she was going to return at the end of Season 4. I hope she does. Also to let you know I am continuing writing storiesone shots about Kickin it with the gang. **

**Well guys I got to go now, I will really appreciate if you leave a review telling me what you think about it. Should I continue it with part two or not? **

**Bye everyone. **

**Wasabi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it. (do i really have to say it every time? cause i forget :D )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two : Broken part 2<strong>

**Time skip three months later**

Time was slowly passing by for Jack. He was still in a wheelchair and he got use to it. The guys were always helping him which he was thankful for. He didn't go to school, because Milton offered to home school him and Jack accepted. Also during these months Jack tried to do karate but only with his hands. He hadn't seen Kim since their break up and is afraid of how will she think of him when, she sees him.

Eddie had told Jack that when they went to see the security cameras someone had stolen the videos of that day. But Eddie had promised Jack to find them. Although he still hasn't found them, he didn't give up and continued. After a few weeks Eddie had found them. He talked with Milton, Ruddy, Jerry and Jack about showing them to the girls. Jack said he doesn't want to be there, but Ruddy and Jerry will. Milton decided to stay and hang out with Jack since he was doing pretty good being home schooled and needed some time off.

So while Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were showing the girls including Kim the video Milton and Jack were in the park.

**In Joan's office with the warriors**

The guys were sitting and talking with Joan about the videos. Just then the girls came in. Kim, Grace, Julie, Mika sat in the chairs looking at the boys. Jerry nodded at Joan and she turns the video on. Kim was holding her breath waiting to see if Jack had really been honest with her or not.

After a few minutes the video ended and Kim released the breath she was holding. During these months she was trying to forget him and move on, but, she couldn't. She was blaming him that their relationship didn't work out. Now a pain of guilt stabbed her in the heart for not trusting him and worst of all her dad was going to kill him if she didn't stop him. Right now she wanted nothing more than to find him and apologize.

The girls were also a bit guilty they didn't trust him even though he showed them the gift for Kim. They also haven't told her about it. Grace, Julie and Mika whispered something in to Jerry's ear and he nodded.

"Where is-"Kim started to say something but was cut off by the girls who dragged her to the dojo followed by the guys.

**In the dojo**

Kim asked the girls why did they dragged her to the dojo but they didn't respond. Grace looked at Rudy who nodded. She went over to Jack's locker which made Kim even more confused. Kim was about to ask but Grace handed her a box. Kim grabbed the box and asked.

"What is this?"

"Just open it and you will find out. " Said Grace

Kim opened it and gasped. Tears escaped her eyes as she held up the necklace. There was also a note alongside the earrings which she took out from the box.

_Happy Anniversary Kimmy_

_Love Jack_

Then a thought hit her. She broke it off with him right before their anniversary which she had forgotten. Now she felt even guiltier. She put the necklace and note in the box and gave them to Rudy. She stood up and wiped her tears. "Where is Jack?"

"In the park with Milton. " Jerry answered.

"I have to talk with him. " Kim said as she walked out of the dojo with the girls hot on her tail.

"Do you think we should have told her about Jack? " Jerry asked Rudy.

Rudy sighed. "I don't know. Jack told us not to tell them about his condition. I think we should let fate do its work. "Jerry nodded and they left after the girls. He called out to Kim and she stopped.

"Kim can I talk to you alone? " Asked Jerry and she nodded while following him.

**In the park with Jack and Milton**

Milton and Jack were sitting by the fountain talking about life. Milton was telling Jack that he was considering to become a scientist and, Jack told him that he would sure be a great one. Then Milton got a text from Jerry that they were coming with the girls. Milton texted back and said that they are by the fountain. Jack was glad that it was quiet in the park but it was getting boring.

"Hey Milton when can we leave?"

"Why Jack don't you love it here. The sweet peace and quiet. The birds-"He was cut off by a bird pooping on his shoulder."-pooping on me."He finished making Jack laugh.

"Hey man it's good luck. " Jack said unable to control his laugher.

"Yeah right luck it will be lucky if this comes out. " Milton said while wiping the poop from his shirt with a napkin. "Mother won't be happy. This was a new shirt."

Jack shook his hand and laughed again as Milton started wheeling him though the park.

On the other side of the park the girls just arrived with the guys. Kim was looking around for Jack and asked Rudy if he knows where they are. Jerry told her that they were by the fountain and she started walking faster which was more like running. Just then she reached the fountain and a sight caught her gaze. The others caught up with her and looked to where she was looking. The girls' jaws dropped when they saw Milton pushing Jack in a wheelchair.

_What? Why is Jack in a wheelchair? _Kim thought _something must have happened. Jerry told me that Jack had saved a little girl from a burning building and got injured, but he didn't tell me that he was in a wheelchair._

Milton took a look behind them and turned Jack's wheelchair into their direction. Jack was shocked when he saw Kim who was still in shock.

"Hey guys. " Milton said as he stopped wheeling Jack in front of them.

"Hey."Said everyone except Kim who was still looking at Jack but he was looking anywhere but her.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream? " Suggested Rudy and everyone nodded.

"Kim will you stay with Jack? " Asked Milton and she nodded. Everyone left leaving them both alone.

"Jack? " Kim said taking a step toward him and kneeling in front of him. He still didn't look at her. She took his hands in hers ignoring the spark, she felt. "Please look at me."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. " She said.

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

She looked took a deep breath and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "For not believing you about Donna and also about my dad, I –"Jack cut her off by taking his hands out of hers.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Kim. Everything is in the past. "He said putting his hands on the wheels and trying to move away from her, but she didn't let him. "Jack what are you doing? "

He struggled to pry her hands off and move. After a few seconds he did. He wheeled himself away from her. "Why are you doing this Jack?" He stopped when he heard her sobbing.

He froze. Why? Because he loves her and knows she deserves better than him. What can he offer her? He turned around to see her sitting on the bench sobbing into her hands. Guilt stabs his heart. Was it a good idea to push her away? No it wasn't he made her cry which made him feel worse. He wheeled himself over to her.

"Do you want to know why I avoided you these months?" She looked up from her hands and nodded.

"Because I don't deserve you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, talented and amazing. To me you're the most beautiful girl on the planet, who deserves so much better than some guy in a wheelchair. Also there are many guys who can at least offer you more than I can. Lastly I think there is someone for you but-"Kim grabbed his face and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for him.

Jack didn't know what came over him as he kissed back with passion. She wrapped her hands around him and he took her in his lap tightening her grip on her. After a five minute make out session they pulled away breathless. Kim took a breath and said. "Yes there is someone for me and his name is Jack Brewer. He is kind, loyal, honest, and loving and a hero. I would pick him over every other guy on the planet." Kim said softly as she stroked his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed her hand gently and smiled. "Kimmy will you-"Kim kissed hard.

"Does that answer your question? " Jack nodded and hugged her. Then he realizes something. He took out the promise ring from his finger and put it on her hand. She smiled big when he did that. They forgot about everything in the world without a care. All they needed was each other.

What they didn't was that the warriors were watching them with smiles on their faces, they were happy that their friends were no longer **broken.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to : <strong>

**bexs12345**

**Lovelife7330**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**fashionlover17**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**kick kiss **

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12 **

**Grace-1997 **

**Shakeema28 **

**Guest**

**Guest**

**imjusttesting123 **

**KickLeOlivia fan**

**ShyReader842**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) follows and favorite. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!I hope you enjoyed part 2. I have to go now guys so please tell me what you think in a review , because I would love to hear it. Also tomorrow I am going to update my story so beware for an update on TLOD :D **

**I take requests for one shots. If anyone has an idea feel free to pm me. **

**Bye guys have a great week!**

**Wasabi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone how have you been? Sorry for going M.I.A , but I was busy and had a writer's block. **

**Disclaimer : I dont own KI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's play!<strong>

**Kim's POV**

**In school**

My last class just ended and I had a little time before basketball practice starts so Grace and I are heading to the girl's dressing room to discuss strategies. I have been playing basketball for a few years now and it's really fun. I am the captain of the team and it's really great to play with my girls.

A few minutes later Grace and I had changed into our uniforms for training whilst waiting for the other girls.

"So do you think we will be able to beat them next Friday? " Grace asked not taking her eyes of her phone.

"Of course Grace how could you even think that we would lose?"

"Because you have been spending a lot of time with Jack and maybe you are losing your game. Now don't get me the wrong way I know you like him Kim, but we 've got a very important match next weekend and I want us to crush Claire." She explained while looking at me.

Spending too much time with Jack? Where did she get that from? Jack and I only hang out after school and weekends, and before practice. Oh and when Jack 'kidnapped' me in the middle of class and took to the beach. We had so much fun. I smiled , when I thought about it.

"Kim?" Grace questioned.

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming about Jack again weren't you?"

I only smile and pick up my ball. "Hun Jack likes you and you him so why don't we just cut to the chase where you go out, because I have some good money on you too." She murmured the last part but I heard it.

I dropped my ball. "You bet on us?"

She laughed and stood up. "Oh it wasn't just me." I shook my head and made my way to the gymnasium. I grab my ball and started to shoot some hoops. After a few minutes the whole team was here so we started to work out.

"Kim?" Someone said behind me.

I turn around to face Kelsey. "Yes."

"Your boyfriend is here to see you."She said while the other girls giggled. I blushed but kept my cool. "I don't have a boyfriend. I want to see you guys play. Divide in two teams until I come back. Team one with Grace as captain and team two with Taylor as captain." I explained and walked out. I got out of the gym and saw a smiling Jack sitting on the stairs.

I walked up to Jack with a smile on my face. "What are you doing here Brewer?"

"Rudy wanted me to tell you that practice is canceled the whole week, because he has to take care of his mother. Also the guys and I are going to the movies now. Do you want to come?"

"I can't. We have a big game next weekend and I have to train."

"I didn't even know you like it. I thought you only did when we played with the warriors. When did you start playing basketball?"

"When I was seven my cousin brought me to her match and I started to like it. From then on I trained with her team and I became good at it."

"Really? How come you never told us about it? How come you never told me Kimmy?" He smirked but it faded when I punched him in the shoulder. "Geez Kimmy don't you know violence is never the answer."

I punched his other shoulder and laughed. "I didn't tell you guys about it because, I didn't think it's something-"I was cut off by Grace coming over to us and pushing jack away from me. What am I going to do with her?

"Sorry to interrupt your hopeless attempts to flirt with each other, but captain needs to play also so we can win at the match next week and you don't have to distract her Jack. So come on Kim lets go everyone is waiting." Grace explained as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me back to the team. I shook my head and smiled when I felt my other hand being grabbed and pulling me back turned my head to see Jack with s smirk on his face while he was pulling my arm.

"Oh come on Grace I'm sure one practice is nothing. Basketball is dumb and easy sport."

"Really Jack, really? You think basketball is easy?" I asked while breaking apart from both of them and stepping up to him. "Cause it took-"I was cut off from him.

"How about this Kimmy? Let me play against your team and if you win I will admit that basketball is not a dumb sport. But if I win you are going to be my personal slave for all week. "He finished with his stupid smirk.

I didn't need time to think. "I accept but only if, when I win you will be my personal slave also."

"Okay captain let's get started. " He replied.

"Follow me lovebirds." Grace said as she ran into the gym whilst laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Few minutes later~<strong>_

_**Author's POV**_

They started to play and Kim's team was already leading the score with 10 to 0. Kim was enjoying herself as she watched Jack struggle to dribble the ball in his hand so she decides to steal the ball from his hands, dribbles for a few seconds and shoots the ball which goes in the basket. Kim smiled and pumped her fist in the air along with her teammates. While Jack stood there with that were filled, with anger and jealousy. She beat him. She had beaten him at basketball. He let anger take over his thoughts.

"This isn't faire you stupid, ugly, blond, you're just a chicken who doesn't come to practice cause of this. You found a sport, where, you could finally beat me and it shows how much of a coward you are!" Jack exclaimed angry. All the girls in the gym couldn't believe what they heard. They all thought he was a cocky laid back guy, but this proves them wrong. They take a glance at their captain.

Kim was looking at the ground with her fists clenched. "Girls continue without me."She muttered, ran out of the gym and headed back to the changing room. She sat on the bench and released a tear. She wiped it away before starting to change out of her basketball uniform.

In the gym all the girls had surrounded Jack and were throwing angry glares at him. But one specific girl walks up to him and slapped him so hard, he backed away holding his cheek which turned red.

"You're such an idiot, jerk, asshole and a whole lot more, that you don't even realize what you did! You broke her heart meathead and insulted just because she was better than you at one sport. FYI you made one of the biggest mistakes of your life, because now you've lost her." Grace finished and told the girls to go home, but every single girl didn't leave the gym until she slapped or hit Jack on the face. Jack tried to avoid the hits but he was cornered. Some girls even tugged his hair and he kept muttering. "Not the hair, not the hair."

* * *

><p>Grace went to the changing room to see her friend packing her things. "Hey are you okay?"<p>

Kim forces a smile. "I'm fine don't worry and I will be better when I get some ice-cream. " She tried to joke.

Grace shook her head and pulled her best friend into a tight embrace. "Want to have a girl's night? "Grace asked when they pulled away. Kim smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay I will call you later and don't worry that asshole got what he deserved. " Grace said before leaving the room. Kim shook her head and was about to leave also, but in came in a red faced Jack panting. He closed the door then locked it as he slides his back down had hand prints imprinted on his cheek as he panted. He buried his face in his hands before standing up and facing his crush.

Kim stood there emotionless. She had no idea why he was the way; he is but figured it out by seconds. She was angry with him, but she also loved him and couldn't stay mad for very long. Honestly she was upset. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Kim I am so, so, so, so , so sorry for saying those horrible things to you." Jack pleaded as he stepped towards her but she stood still, liking at the ground.

"Yeah whatever now get out of my way!" She cried at him. Jack doesn't move. He stays still his eyes filled with sadness and regret. He knew Kim didn't forgive him, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"No Kim you are not leaving until we talk. No you listen and I will talk. I am-"He was cut off by Kim who jumped at him and tried to get the keys. He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder while she screamed, punched and even bite. His grip on her tightened as her attacks weakened. She finally stopped and sighed. She knew, she wasn't going to get out of this one.

Jack set her down on a bench while he got on his knees before her and took her small hands in his. Kim didn't look at him at him. She didn't want to, but she did.

"Kim I am deeply and truly sorry for what I said. You're the most beautiful, talented and unique girl. I am so sorry for being a jealous asshole and so much more. You mean the world to me Kimmy please forgive me. I don't know what I will do if, the girl I love-"He was cut off by Kim grabbing his face and smashing their lips together. Jack responded right away, he even got up and took Kim on his lap while he sat on the bench. They made out for a few minutes then stopped both breathless. Jack nuzzled his nose in her hair thinking how soft it was.

Kim on the other hand had snuggled up in his chest and smiled at the sound of his heartbeat. They stayed like that for twenty minutes enjoying each other's company until Kim grabbed his shirt and pecked his lips once more before untangling herself from him and getting her bag. She smiled and winked at him before walking out of the changing room. Jack stood there in awe. He smiled and touched his lips. To him his face didn't hurt anymore, he was still dazed. 'So Kimmy here wants to play this game? Well two can play at that.' Jack thought and stood up. Right when he was about to leave, he got a message from Kim and it was like she was reading mind. The message was: **Let's play!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this one shot is done :))) It was actually ready before I just didnt update. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first two shot and look out cause updates are soming soon. Oh and to the guest Kick4Ever thank you for the request and dont worry it will be the next chapter. Well it's time for me to go guys. I am still working on my story and sorry that i havent updated, but like i said , i had a writer's block. <strong>

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed chapter two : **

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**bexs12345 **

**Guest**

**imjusttesting123**

**Guest**

**bellafan22 **

**Love bullet 801**

**Grace-1997**

**jabc4**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**Guest**

**Kick4Ever**

**DirectorT**

**A big thank you to those who followed and reviewed too! You guys are the best! Okay now its really time for me to go so if you guys can review and tell what to do it would be great. **

**Until next time :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how are you? Sorry for the long wait but I worked hard on it and on my story which is going to be updated this weekend. Now this one shot is a request from : Kick4Ever**

**I hope you like it! I'm writing more and more now when I have a little time :)**

**Also to Alleykat12 thank you and your friends a lot for the kind words! I guess we have have something in common besides karate basketball is my life also! You have awesome friends! :)))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KI! only my OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't steal my man<strong>

Finally school time is over for the wasabi warriors. At least that's what they thought. Rudy told them that he wanted them to work at the dojo in the summertime to train little kids. But Milton was going on a trip to Spain with Jerry and his family to study their cultures and Eddie was going to Brazil with his family for a visit, so that leaves only Jack and Kim , who have been together for two years and were still going strong. Although Rudy thinks they won't be able to handle it on their own so he hires a new girl to help them in the dojo.

Her name is Laura and she was in Jack and Kim's math class. She always had her eyes set on Jack and has tried to get him to ask her out, but he was in love with Kim. Although they were together she hasn't stopped chasing after Jack and trying to get him to fall for her. When she saw the flier at the mall, that they were looking for help in the Bobby Wasabi dojo, she immediately called Rudy and said that she was taking the job and all of it was part of her plan to steal Jack from Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>In the dojo <strong>

Jack and Kim just arrived in the dojo to get things ready for the little group of kids that was coming during lunchtime and they had no idea of why was Laura already there talking with Rudy. They were both confused.

"Um hey Rudy?" Jack stated as he dropped his bag on the bench.

Rudy turned to them and smiled. "Oh good you two are finally here."

"Yeah we are Rudy, but why is she here?" Kim replied glaring at Laura who was looking at Jack like he was chocolate cake or something shiny.

"Oh guys this is your new assistant for the summer." He stated. "She is going to help you with the kids and other stuff while I am gone. Okay now that you all are here I can leave because , I have some business to attend to."

"Yeah going on a date with Joan is big business. " Jack snickered and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We should get started." She said as she tried to get out of his arms. "Jack let go."

"I will on one condition."

"What is it?"

"We go on a picnic this Saturday just you and me." He smiled.

Kim melted when he smiled. She leaned in placed a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss would have been longer but someone coughed and got their attention. They pulled away and notice that the girl was still there.

"Oh sorry we kind of forgot that you were still here."Jack apologized pulling away from Kim and walking up to Laura with Kim.

"I'm Kim Jack's girlfriend. Who are you?" Kim said glaring. She knew that the girl has her eyes set on her boyfriend.

"My name is Laura it's nice to meet you." Laura said faking a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Laura and I think it's time we get ready, because the first class will come any second." Jack stated while checking his phone for the messages that Rudy left. Jack slid his phone in his pocket and went to change into his Gi. Kim was just about to follow Jack but was stopped from Laura.

"Listen here Cam; you are too good for Jack so, if you don't mind I will be taking him. He deserves better." Laura stated glaring at Kim.

"The name's Kim and you listen here! " Kim exclaimed. "You can't talk about my boyfriend like he is just some piece of candy and FYI you won't take him, because I won't allow you to." With that Kim went to change.

Laura groaned but then laughed. "We will see about that Blondie." Then she walked out of the dojo. She didn't care that, she had to 'work' because, and she didn't come here for that. Although when Laura walked out of the dojo she didn't notice that someone saw their whole conversation and wasn't going to ignore it.

The day went on with Jack and Kim teaching the little kids basic moves and kata routines, but Laura didn't show up after she left. Kim was showing the kids a kata routine when she looked at the clock. It was six o clocks in the afternoon and it was time for the kids to end their practice for today. Their parents were waiting for them outside the dojo. Kim finished her routine with a "Kia" and stood in a stance. She turned to the kids and showed them a new stance. Seeing as most of them got it right she went to everyone and showed how to do it right. After that she walked up to her boyfriend who was teaching the boys. They were doing a kata routine also but not only Jack but the little boys also.

She couldn't help but notice a little boy with brown hair like Jacks doing everything as him. Kim took a glance at the girl seeing the little blond girl way back was looking at the brown-haired boy. Kim smiled while thinking 'That's so cute. They remind me of us.' and waited for them to finish their kata. Hearing a loud "KIA" she turned towards her boyfriend. She went up to him and whispered.

"It's time to close the dojo." Jack nodded and clasped his hands. "Okay everyone line up." The kids lined up in front of Jack and Kim. "Well that was practice for today I hope you all train for tomorrow cause I am going to see if you did. If no one has questions you are free to go." The kids bowed to him and went to take their bags. Soon after everyone had left Jack was putting the dummies away while Kim looked over the lists of the kids who had signed up to train. Many new kids signed up and she was happy. "Hey beautiful what are you doing? " Asked Jack who had put back the equipment in its place and he was still in his Gi.

"I was just checking how many kids signed up; I have to go change though." Kim put the papers in Rudy's office and went into the girl's changing room. Jack went in the other changing room. Ten minutes later they had locked the dojo and started walking home. They live close to each other. Snuggled in her boyfriend's neck who was giving her a piggy back ride she decided to ask him.

"What do you think about Laura?"

"Well she is nice ... but creepy. Seriously she was looking at me really strange."

"Did you notice that today she left us alone in the dojo? Why do you think she did that?"

"I don't know but we'll see tomorrow." With that they reached their houses and shared a kiss goodnight before separating.

* * *

><p>The week went by with Laura trying to get closer to Jack who was always making excuses to not be near her or to get away. It was finally Saturday and Jack was making sure he had everything for the picnic. He really wanted to spend some alone time with Kim and get away from Laura. Jack smiled as he set everything in their secret place. It was in the forest under an apple tree. He finally set everything and decided to go and get Kim.<p>

He knocked on her door and Mrs. Crawford opened and hugged him. Jack was like a second son to her. Kim had a twenty-three year old brother who is a lawyer and a nine-teen year old sister Olivia who was studying in Cambridge. "Hello Mrs. Crawford is Kim ready?" He asked with a smile hugging her back.

"She will be down in a few minutes Jack and I told you to call me Judy." She smiled.

Jack nodded with a shy smile, walked in and saw Mr. Crawford in the living room. "Ah Jack my boy. How are you?" Mr. Crawford stood up and greeted Jack with a handshake. "I'm good sir what about you?"

"Good as well and Jack please call me Brock. When you call me sir makes me think when I was back with the army." He stated while sitting back on the couch. Mr. Crawford used to be in the army but they stationed back in Seaford police. "Jack have you ever considered joining the army?" Jack's dad John Brewer was in the army and Jack knows how it is. He was actually interested and had talked with his dad before.

Jack sat next to him and looked at his hands. "Actually yes -I mean Brock. I really am interested." Brock patted Jack on the back.

"You are a strong boy and I was actually talking with a friend of mine from the field yesterday. He said that, he has a mission and asked me if I wanted to go with him. I wanted to talk to you but I wasn't sure that you want to be in the army. So are you interested in being part of it?" Brock asked with a small smile. "I also talked with your dad who used to be a part of the army as you know and he was really happy to hear about my offer, but the decision is yours."

Jack sat there deep in thought. He was thinking about his dad and how he wanted to be like him. He knew there were risks and danger, but to go on a mission with his dad and Brock was something more. He can prove to them that, he can protect Kim. His Kimmy.

"Yes I accept the offer." He finally breaks the silence. After so many thoughts crossed his mind he decided to accept it. He knew about the possible risk of getting killed, but he wanted to prove to them.

Brock smiled widely. "What made you accept it?"

"Since I was little, I always admired my father. He was my role model. When he went on missions I was sad to let him go, but the good part of it was him coming back safe and sound. He used to tell me story about and him when, you both were at missions. They were really great ones. Then I asked him if one day I could join the army. He was really happy when he heard me ask that. So I accepted not only for him but also to prove to you Brock that I can protect Kim and always be there for her when she needs me. Also to one day ask you for her hand in marriage."

Brock was astonished when he heard the boy's words. Brock was proud of his daughter for finding such a great and strong boy. When he heard about marriage, he realized Jack wasn't kidding. Brock looked him in the eyes.

"Are you going to protect Kim?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious about the marriage?"

"Yes dead serious sir. I know we are young and I am going to wait, but not without your permission."

"If you are given a chance to join the army would you take it and leave Kim?"

"I would never leave Kim. I would consider the chance but I am not ever going to leave her."

Brock smiled, stood up and Jack did too. Brock was happy. Jack had answered all his questions without hesitation. "You survive on this mission and keep making Kim happy, and you will get my blessing." Brock patted Jack on the back and took a glance at the kitchen door which was slightly opened.

"You can come out now Kim."

Kim came out wearing a flower dress with her hair curled, but she didn't wear makeup. Jack always told her she had natural beauty and didn't need it. She had a frown on her face, because she heard their whole conversation. Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful Kimmy." Kim hugged back.

"Okay well have fun kids, but not too much fun Jack. " Brock send a playful glare towards Jack.

"Of course sir."

"Have her home by ten."

"Yes sir." With that they left towards the forest. Kim was quiet because she was thinking about the conversation her dad and Jack had. Only the thought of Jack being in the army scared Kim.

"Kimmy are you okay? " Jack asked.

They finally reached their destination and were sitting on a blanket surrounded with fluffy pillows and the basket with food.

"No I am not. I'm thinking about you being in the army. "She admitted no reason to hide it.

"Kimmy I-"Jack was about to comfort her, but they heard an annoying voice coming their way.

"Oh Jack what a coincidence. " Laura giggled. She was wearing a short dress and heels and was carrying a basket with cupcakes.

"Hey…"Jack said trying to remember her name.

"Laura. " She finished for him and he nodded.

Kim got up with Jack. "Oh Cam you're here too. What a coincidence we met here a?"

Kim faked a small smile. "Yeah what a coincidence and by the way the name is Kim."

'_It wasn't a coincidence bitch and you know it.'_ Kim thought as she sends her a glare.

"So do you guys mind if I join you, I brought cupcakes?"

"Umm actually we-"Kim started to say.

"If you guys don't want just say so."

"No we don't mind. " Jack said not wanting to be rude. He and Kim sat down on the blanket and intertwined their hands together. Laura sat on the other side of Jack.

"So Jack do you want to try one of my cupcakes? I made them myself." She lied. She bought them on the way there. Jack flashed a small smile and let go of Kim's hand. Kim's frown got deeper_. 'He is just…too nice for his own good.'_ Kim thought. Jack took the cupcake and looked at it.

"Come on silly they're not poisoned. " She smiled as him big.

'_I wouldn't be so sure about that.' _Kim thought and got an idea. Just as Jack was about to eat it she slapped the cupcake out of his hand. "Sorry I saw a bug on it." Kim lied.

Jack just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey Lulu why don't you go and get us some drinks?" Kim asked with a fake smile.

"Of course why not." Laura said faking the happiness in her tone that hid her anger when Kim slapped her cupcake. Laura got up and left to get drinks.

"Okay she is out of sight let's go." Kim said and tried to stood but Jack took her bridal style. Kim laughed and shook her head. "Why did you-"

"Because I am faster and cause I want to. Besides I saw your face when I had the cupcake." He smirked and placed a sweet kiss on her rosy lips. After seconds they pulled away.

"Sorry our picnic is a failure."

"We can worry about that later. NOW GO!" Jack laughed and started to run. Kim laid her head against his neck and breath in his scent. Mint. She relaxed and decided to not think about the other things now so she closed her eyes and smiled. Jack took a glance at the peace full girl in his arms and pecked her nose causing her to giggle.

After twenty minutes they are lying in Kim's bed just enjoying each other's company and having a good time. Suddenly Jack's phone buzzed signaling that he had a text.

_Hey Jackie its Laura! Where did you go handsome? I got us drinks but when I got back I saw that u weren't there. So how about to make it up to me we go and see a movie?_

_Jackie where did you run off to? Do I have to find you? _

_Jackie please call me back!_

Kim stared at the messages. Jackie? Only Kim was allowed to call him that. Handsome? Call me back?

'_Okay bitch how did you get my man's number?'_ Kim thought as she let out s grunt of annoyance.

"That girl is getting on my nerves." Kim sighed. "How did she get your number?"

"That's what I'd like to know too but for now."

Jack deleted the message and pulled the covers over his girlfriend.

"Just don't think about her and get some sleep. Also I promise to take you out on a makeup date, because today was a total failure, which I-"He was cut off by Kim slamming her lips on his causing him to get on the bed and have a nice make out session.

In the following days Laura had been around Jack nonstop. He tried to ignore her but couldn't she was too clingy. She kept on following him on his dates with Kim and sent him ten text messages a day. Kim was so angry she had to think of something to get that girl to leave them alone.

Jack was preparing for his and Kim's makeup date because Laura ruined their last one. This time he set up at the beach. He finally got everything ready and was about to leave but his phone rang. It was Jerry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Call~<strong>_

"Yo Jack my man what's up?"

"Hey Jerry and nothing. How are you?

"I'm great yo, I scored some ladies dude you should have seen me. Anyway how's Kim?"

"She is good. Hey remember when I asked you about the thing?"

"What thing? Ohhhh….that thing…yeah what about it?"

"Can I get it now?"

"Sure you can man. I will call my uncle Carlos and he can have it delivered to you."

"Thanks man you are saving my life."

"No problem happy to help a friend out. So …how is the new girl Laura?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Milton."

"Milton?"

"Yeah."

"How does he know about her?"

"Rudy."

"Ohm well she is…super clingy and strange."

"Really dude could you send me a pic?"

"When you get back or better decide carefully if you want to come back. Because you will have to warn the hospital."

"Okay, okay man geez take a chill pill. Does she flirt with you?"

"Yeah and she has a plan to steal me from Kim. I overheard them talking in the dojo."

"Then I will call my uncle Carlos and have it delivered to you."

"Thanks man you are a big help. I got to go now bye."

"Bye."

_**~End of call~**_

* * *

><p>Jack put his phone back in his pocket and went to get Kim who was waiting for him at the mall. She was sitting on a bench wearing a flower dress with sandals. Jack saw her and went behind and covered her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" He asked changing his voice.

"Is it Jerry?"

"No."

"Aww I really hoped it was him. I miss him so much that, I even started to date Jack behind his back. I am wondering if Jerry will be angry with me because, I am using Jack to get over him." She giggled.

"What you are-"He let go and started to say something but was cut off by Kim who hugged him and pecked his lips. She pulled away and smirked. He was still dazed and after a few seconds, he finally snapped out of his trance.

"You're such a tease Kimmy. Now come on let's go." They started walking but Jack stopped at the supermarket to get the thing from Jerry's uncle. He thanked the man and went back to Kim.

They were having a pretty good time on the beach. Eating, chilling, swimming until someone showed up. Jack and Kim were in the water when Jack told her that he had a surprise for her and he went back to their stuff to get it. He really wanted to give it to Kim and hoped that it would help her realize, that she is the one he loves and always will. He was walking towards their stuff when he saw Laura looking around for him. He quickly jumped on the towels and covered himself up.

Laura looked all over for Jack but couldn't see him. She started to walk towards the shore and kept looking. Finally after one hour she gave up and started to walk back home. She started to walk on the sand with her shoes in her hand and kept turning head still trying to see is Jack was here. Suddenly she tripped and fell face forward on something soft that let out an 'ow'.

"Um sorry." She said as she stood up realizing that this something or someone covered in a towel, she pulled the towel and saw Jack lying there. She smiled but then started to think …She fell on Jack's butt.

"Jackie there you are!" Laura said as she jumped on him and he let out a groan.

"I was looking all over for you…"She started to rant while he hit his head repeatedly in the sand and thought 'This can't be happening.'

Kim had gotten out of the water and sat on the shore waiting but finally gave up. She stood up and started to walk back to their stuff. She exploded with anger when she saw Laura sitting on her boyfriend who was shirtless only in his swim trunks and talking. She groaned and went up to them.

"Ahem." She coughed.

They both looked up and Jack sent her a 'help-me-look'. Kim sighed, grabbed Laura and pulled her off her boyfriend.

"Listen Laura back off my boyfriend. Get it through your thick skull HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Kim exclaimed.

"Fine I am leaving for now. Bye, bye Jackie." She stomped off angry.

When she was out of their sight Kim started to pack her things. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving what does it seem like?"

"No don't Kimmy what you saw wasn't what you think it is. Please believe me I came back and I saw her looking for me, and then I covered myself up with a towel and waited for her to leave. But she fell on my butt and then ….well you saw the rest of it." He explained with a guilty look.

Kim didn't look at him but at the waves. "Our makeup date was ruined... again." She muttered while sighing. She stood up and was about to walk off when she felt that she was lifted. Jack had picked her up bridal style and took her bags from her. He started to walk towards the water with her while she kept screaming and kicking. He smirked and dropped her in the water. When she got up wet and angry, she started to chase him around. That's how the rest of their night went with Kim chasing Jack and having fun. She wasn't mad anymore while she was snuggled up in her boyfriend's lap looking at the beautiful sky filled with stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Jack who was playing with her hair.

"Laura trying to steal you away from me."

'Wow she got her name right, she really is upset.' Jack thought.

"Kim you know that is never going to happen."

"What if it does?"

"It won't I promise and I wanted to give you something." Jack took a black box from his backpack and held it in front of her. He opened it and got out her necklace which was a part from a broken heart engraved with 'Jack on it'.

"This is yours."He held it to her and she took in her hand admiring it.

"And this is mine." He took the other necklace which was also shaped as the other part of the broken heart engraved with 'Kim'. He took hers and his and put the broken pieces together and showed the heart. Kim didn't notice that a few tears started to slip from her eyes.

"I really wanted to give it to you on our anniversary but i couldn't wait. I wanted also to tell you that I will always love you and you are my other half. I couldn't believe it when we started dating that the most beautiful girl is my girlfriend. I can only hope, that you don't fall for someone else-"This time he was cut off by Kim who couldn't take it anymore and jumped on him hugging, him to death. After they pulled away Jack put her necklace on and she put his. Then when Jack said it was time to go home. Kim shook her head and grabbed the hen of his shirt. "I think we should stay." She whispered and kissed him, which soon turned into a make out session.

* * *

><p>The next day Jack and Kim decided not to go to the dojo and just spend some time together.<p>

"Do you think Laura will be okay handling those kids?" Jack asked smiling as he played with her necklace.

"Oh come on Jack how hard can it be to teach them the wasabi code? Besides why are you always asking about her?" She pulled away from his touch and looked at her necklace.

Jack shook his head, reached and grabbed both of her hands.

"Listen Kim I-"He was cut off by an annoying voice.

"Oh there you are Jack I have looked all over for you and Cam you are here too. What a surprise. " She said sarcastically as she sat down next to Jack pushing him gently and causing Kim to fall out of the booth. She let out a grunt and sat across them while Laura kept asking Jack questions. Kim decided to listen to their conversation while thinking that Jack didn't notice her, but he did. He planned to keep it cool because he saw Laura frown when she took a glance at his necklace. She sat there and Laura acted as if Kim didn't exist.

"Jack can you show me the basic moves of karate?"

"I did. I showed them to you yesterday."

"Jack do you play guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Do you sing?"

"No."

"How did you get those muscles?" Kim clenched her fists and was about to pounce on her but kept her cool.

"Karate."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

She kept on asking and asking and he kept answering. They were talking…well sort of like a couple of good friends. Seeing that Kim decides to leave angry at her boyfriend for treating her like she was invisible. She got home, took a shower, changed into her pajamas and lay in her bed. Suddenly Kim's phone buzzed. It was a message from Jack. Well actually messages from him.

Finally you dumb blonde left.

I HATE YOU!

I love Laura not you!

Kim burst into tears when she read the messages. She took the necklace off and put it on her bed. She cried in her pillow and heard something from her window like knocking.

She wiped most of the tears, stood up and went to the window. She saw Jack who was signaling for her to open the window. She shook her head went back to bed. After a few minutes later Jack opened her door and saw her sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and red which make him feel guilty.

He sat on her bed and took her in his arms.

"How did you get in here?" He heard her whisper.

"Back door."

"Why are you here?" Kim asked as she got up from his hold and sat across him.

"To tell you that Laura stole my phone so if she wrote you anything it's not from me and I am sorry for the way I acted at circus burger."

Kim was about to ask why should she believe him, but her phone buzzed signaling she had another message.

I am dating Laura who is more beautiful than you.

Kim took a glance at Jack who reads the text on her phone.

"You know it's not true. You are more beautiful than her and I love you." He holds up his necklace but frowns when he sees that she doesn't have hers on. She reached behind him and got her necklace. She looked at it before giving it to him to put it back on her. He put it on her and she hugged him saying, she was sorry. He wiped her tears with his thumb and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Don't apologize Kim. It's not your fault for anything and I think it's time we put an end to Laura's coincidence visits." Kim nodded and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and lay back on the bed with Kim in his arms. Jack pulled the covers over them and placed a kiss on her temple while tightening his arms around, her but not that much so it won't hurt her, he was afraid to lose her. Kim sighed smiling while letting the darkness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Laura was in the mall shopping instead of working in the dojo, but she decided to go and see if Jack was there. She walked in front of the dojo to see only Jack there in his Gi getting out the equipment ready. She dropped her bags and reapplied her lipstick. She took a look in the mirror before walking in.

"Hey there handsome." Laura said walking up to him and tracing her hand down his arm.

He gulped and smirked. "Hey Laura how are you?"

"Pretty good how about you?"

"I'm good but yesterday you took my phone mind giving it to me."

"What are you talking about?" She said acting innocently.

"I'm talking about the messages you sent to Kim which caused me to almost lose her."

"Oh but Jackie…you deserve better." She got out his phone and gave it to him.

"Do I now?"

"I only told her what you would have said too." She smirked and tried to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Can you wait just a second? I have a surprise for you then-"He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "We could have some alone time. So close your eyes and count to twenty." Laura blushed and giggled. "Okay, but don't take long." She started counting out loud with her eyes closed.

Jack went back to Rudy's office where Kim and the little new students were.

"Okay kids your new technique is based on your thinking and searching skills. So you have to find the little red ball I hid in someone who is in the dojo. Whoever finds it first can lead the next practice with me and Kim. Plus ice-cream on me." The kids nodded excitedly and Jack told them to be quiet, hearing Laura was already to seventeen.

"On one, two, three go!" Jack and Kim exclaimed.

The kids busted in the dojo and started looking around for the little red ball. When they saw Laura they immediately started to rip her clothes and search on the ball. She screamed at them and tried to run away but two little girls had grabbed each of her legs. One little boy with black hair saw something red coming out of her skirt and grabbed it. It was the red ball. He grabbed it and started screaming that he found it. By this time Laura was so ticked off she screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed the kids of her.

She was so angry, when she saw Jack and Kim laughing in Rudy's office. She stomped over to them and pointed a finger at Kim.

"YOU DID THIS, YOU STUPID BLONDE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING-"She was cut off by Kim who punched her in the face and said:

"**Don't steal my man!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well thats a rap :D I wanted to ask you guys which is your fav sport? Mine is not only MA but basketball as i said.<strong>

**To Kick4Ever : I hope you like the chapter I tried my best. Please tell what you think of it.**

**Now shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne**

**LoveYouForeverAndMore **

**jabc4**

**Love Bullet 801 **

**SarcasticSmartass (the best friend ever)**

**bellafan22**

**DisneyChica**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**Guest**

**Alleykat12 and her friends who made my day when i read their reviews :)))**

**Guest01**

**Izzybee5555555**

**A BIG THANK YOU to those who follow/fav. :D**

**Okay the next one-shot is also a request from bellafan22. I would be glad to do it :)**

**Also i'm sure you've seen the new story from my friend SarcasticSmartass. Its her first story and i think its good :D be sure to check it out!**

**Well thats it for now my dear friends :) until next time! Please review and tell me what to do!**

**Wasabi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One-shot request from bellafan22. I apologize it took so _long_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KI!**

* * *

><p><strong>A love that I can feel<strong>

Eight year old Jack was skating in the park on the ramps trying to do a hard new trick, but ended up falling down.

"Ughh!" Jack groaned as he fell for the third time. 'Again' He thought and tried it again, but ended up with the same result as the last time. He finally stood up and kicked his skateboard making it skate to a little girl on the swing with a book. She had a smile on her face, when, she put the book down and got on the skateboard.

"Hey do you skateboard?"

Kim smirked while doing the same trick Jack was trying to do just a few minutes ago.

"Wow! That was awesome! Want to be best friends?" Jack asked excited.

Kim read his lips and smiled for a second then frowned. She got off the board and ran.

"HEY WAIT!" Jack shouted and ran after her.

She ran faster and thought about the trick she did on the ramp. She loves to skateboard. She thought the boy with the skateboard was cute and when he asked her to be best friends, she was so happy, but then remembered something. She didn't have a lot of friends due to her being deaf. She tried to make friends, but they avoided her. That's why she remembered nobody wants to be friends with someone who is deaf.

Only her best friend Grace understood her. Grace also is learning the sign language and Kim was happy about it.

"COME ON WAIT!" Jack screamed again, but this time he lost her. He stopped and looked around before going back to get his skateboard and saw that she had forgotten her book. He smiled and shook his head as he looked at the book. "Someday I will find you."

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years later<strong>

"HEY WATCH IT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Exclaimed an angry man while picked up his groceries off the ground.

"Sorry!" Jack shouted while he skated away from him. Just then his phone went off and he tried to get it whilst keeping his eyes on the road. After a few seconds he gave up and looked ahead. His eyes widen at the back of the girl who was on his way and wasn't far.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He crashed into her and they both fell to the ground. He rubbed his head while she picked up her things.

"Hey I told you to get out of the way. Are you deaf?" He questioned as he stood up and watched her pick up her things. She took a glance and read his lips. She nodded and before he could say anything, she walked away.

Jack watched her walk away when he noticed blood coming from her knee. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Right then he felt something.

"Wait let me help you?" He pulled out his phone and texted Jerry to come right away. By the time he was done writing he looked up from his phone, but the girl had already left. On the ground was only a ripped piece of a drawing. He picked it and walked away, thinking about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later<strong>

"Yo dude who are you going to prom with?"

"I don't know even if I will go."

"Why?" Questioned Jerry who was eating pizza while he lay upside down on Jack's couch.

Jack only sighed.

"You're still looking for her aren't you?" Jack nodded and took out the ripped piece of drawing. He also had her book from when he was little. He kept if safe if he ever ran into her again. Both the book and drawing were hers.

He still looked for her.

He wanted to find her.

He vowed to do so.

He was still looking and wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

"Why don't you go to prom to see if she will show up?"

"I don't think she is from our school."

"Really?"

"Yeah if she was I would have found her already."

"I guess you are right, but at least consider coming to prom dude."

"Maybe I will, but first there is somewhere I got to go." With that he got up and left.

A couple of minutes later he arrived at his destination.

The park.

He still remembered the great times he used to have when he was little.

He still remembered the day he fell off the ramp and met her.

He remembered how she did the trick he couldn't do.

He remembered the feeling when he grabbed her wrist, but still couldn't figure it out.

He smiled and looked around hoping to see her.

He stayed for a couple of minutes more than left.

What he didn't know was that a blonde girl was hiding behind the tree with a ripped piece of drawing in her hands.

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to be with him.

She finally came from behind the tree, but he was gone. She frowned when she saw that he wasn't around so she left.

All these years he was on her mind.

Her mind always drifted to him when she went to the park and when she skateboard.

She remembered when he bumped into her and a piece of her drawing was with him now. She smiled at the thought and finally reached her home.

She went into her room and took out the piece of drawing. Just then her phone buzzed with a text from Grace.

_R ya coming to prom girl?_

_Idk …maybe not_

_Why?_

_Just don't feel like it…_

_Then what are you going to do? _

_I'm going to skate :-) _

_Xd are you serious?_

_Yupppp ttyl _

_Ok crazy c u lat8r_

She laughed and decided it was time to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**In the evening**

Jack was sitting on his bed dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

He was reading her book over and over trying to figure out how it's connected to the piece of drawing. Just in case he took the drawing with him and left.

He went to the park with his skateboard in his hand. He dropped his skateboard when he saw a beautiful blonde girl on ramp doing the same trick he did when he was little. He smiled and sat on his board for a few minutes watching her.

When she finally noticed his presence she stopped. A blush came to her cheeks when she saw him on his board smiling at her. He got up and started walking towards her.

Kim looked at the ground and played with her fingers nervously.

Jack took out the piece of drawing and showed it to her.

Kim looked at it and took out the ripped piece from her pocket.

They brought their pieces together and intertwined their hands.

Letting go of the drawing he lifted her chin and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

The feeling was incredible.

Jack was trying to find out what it meant all these years.

Now he finally knows.

He smiled and thought. 'This feeling again …now I finally know that this is **a love that I can feel**.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys its been a really long time since I updated and its due to the fact that, I lost inspiration when school started. <strong>

**I decide to update at least this one shot , because it was ready, I am still editing a few more that might be up at least next month.**

**School is TORTURE! **

**Also for my story the Legacy of the Dragon I know , I am keeping you waiting , but it will be up soon. It will be a long chapter so I decide that you guys deserve a sneak peak:**

**_Everything happened so fast for Jessica. _**  
><strong><em>Blood started to drip from her sides. She coughed up a lot of blood thus letting her collapse on the ground. She continued to cough as blood dripped from her sides. <em>**  
><strong><em>Greg was laughing heartlessly. "Now do you understand little girl? You can never defeat me. I am and always will be your master!" He kicked her in the stomach causing her to cough for blood and gripping her stomach.<em>**  
><strong><em>She tried to stand up when she saw him near Kim, but all she did was struggle to keep her vision clear. Soon enough black spots started to appear and the pain was too much to take so she gave up thus letting her body hit the ground.<em>**  
><strong><em>Greg smirked and looked at Kim. He was about to grab her when he saw sword flying at him. He jumped away and looked around, but didn't see the attacker. <em>**  
><strong><em>A few seconds later three more swords were thrown at him. The first landed in front of him, the second behind and the third on his left. <em>**  
><strong><em>"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"<em>**

**I hope you like it! **

**Shout outs to everyone who reviewed chapter 4: **

**Aznmissy04 **

**bellafan22 : I hope you like , because I don't think I did a great job at all. Sorry if I disappoint you :(**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**SarcasticSmartass **

**Love Bullet 801**

**Imagine Your Dreams**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**StoryToBeToldAsOne**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**jabc4**

**TheOneOfaMillion**

**BingleBongle**

**Well that's it for now :) please review and tell me if you want another one shot and i will try to update it this week.**

**Have a great week everyone! :)))**

**~KG77~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy summer! **

**I have a lot to update and I'll try to make it work these days, cause all this time I've been editing and chilling. In this one shot i got the idea from my brother who was watchi Lazy town and i thought , i'd give it a try. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kicking it or Lazy Town!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission complete<strong>

"…and make sure you lock the door before you go to bed or leave the house..." Kristie told Kim as she checked all the bags in the car while waiting for her husband to come.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah mom I got, like the first one thousand times you told." Kim sighed putting the last bag in the car.

"I'm serious Kimberly, I want you to be careful and always, and I mean ALWAYS lock the door when you are alone-"

"Not that I will be…"Kim muttered quietly under her breath.

"What was that Kimberly?!" Her mom, Kristie, snapped.

"Nothing mother...It's just that you worry so much when there is no need-"

"No need? Kim you are going to be alone in the house by yourself-"

"No I won't be!"

"What?"

"Jack will be checking up on me and-"

"He's a boy Kim-"

"-will probably sleep over and come on besides I'm old enough to take of myself. You never trust me like you trust Olivia."

"That's different-"

"No its not, I know that she is the responsible one and the golden child, but you can at least have some faith in me."

"Kimberly, you know that your sister is older than you-"Her mother's eyes softened, but she was cut off by her husband. "Come on Kristie, leave the child alone, don't you see that she wants to get rid of us as soon as possible." He chuckled and hugged Kim. "Stay out of trouble kiddo, especially, if you have the boys come over."

"No promises" Kim said smiling as they broke their hug and her father got in the car.

Her mother sighed and hugged Kim. "Just be safe Kimmy, please." She kissed her forehead and got in the car.

"I will mom and don't worry, I won't be alone." Kim stated as she watched her parents drive off. She kept watching the car until it was out of her sight. When it was finally gone she took out her phone and called him.

* * *

><p><em>~Call~<em>

"_Hey Kimmy!"_

"_Hey Jack, are you ready?"_

"_Yep I packed everything, did your parents leave?"_

"_Yes, they did."_

"_Okay then I is on my way."_

"_Alright I'll be waiting for you and we have to go to the store first."_

"_Okay princess! See you in a few!"_

_~End of call~_

* * *

><p>Kim went back inside and started writing a list of the things they would need to buy. When she was done, she stuffed in her pocket and went in the living room to watch TV. She started flipping through the channels, because she didn't really know what she wanted to watch, when she heard a familiar song. She went back on the last channel and saw that it was one of her childhood TV favorite shows: Lazy Town.<p>

Kim smiled and started singing along.

_With gadgets galore, no one knows what's in store...__  
><em>_For the sh..ah...secret agent.__  
><em>_Saving the world, and getting the girl.__  
><em>_He's a shh... "_Secret agent" Jack whispered in her ear smiling like an idiot. Kim's reflexes kicked in as she grabbed his head and flipped him over the couch. He groaned as he landed on the floor. He looked up and saw Kim leaning from the couch laughing. "Not so secret now, are you agent Brewer."

Jack laughed as joined Kim on the couch. "For your information, miss, I am on a mission."

"Oh really and what if your mission, if I may ask?"

"There is this girl, who is really special and I want to do everything I can to make her happy and in the same time tell her my true feelings, but do you have any advice on how can I?" He asked looking in her eyes.

Kim let out a breath she didn't know, she was holding and met his eyes. "Just be yourself." She said softly and got off the couch. "Now come on, we are going to the supermarket. I made a list of what we need to get." She pulled out the list and gave it to him.

"Wow that's a long list, you know and how are we going to be able to carry all of them?"

"Don't worry, I have back up…" She said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later at the store<strong>

"Okay Jack takes out the list and let's start." She said as they got two food carts and looked at the list.

"Let's split it in half that way we can get everything faster." Kim nodded and they took off in different directions. Both of them have half of the list.

"Okay first things first are the ingredients for cake."Kim muttered looking at the list and she started to grab everything she needed. Flour, milk, eggs, sugar, chocolate, butter, vanilla, etc. Next up on the list was the fruit section. She pushed the cart towards the fruit isle and look at the list again. "Strawberries, bananas, watermelon, cherries, melon, peaches, apricots and apples." She listed all things before she took them.

"Hey did you get everything?" Jack appeared with his food cart full, but it wasn't as heavy as Kim's.

"Yep and I see that you are done as well."

"Yeah I am, call Rudy and the others" He said as he took her cart while she pulled out her phone and called Rudy.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later at Kim's house<strong>

After Kim called Rudy and the guys, they came to the store and helped them with their groceries. The guys decided to stay a little, but Rudy went home. It was almost six o clock when they were in front of the TV watching Lazy Town, which happened to be Jerry's 'ULTIMATE FAVORITE' show as he puts it.

"I'm telling you guys, there is no better place to live except Lazy Town….how I want to be there…" Jerry started rambling to Milton who was reading a book and Eddie who was playing on the phone.

Jack and Kim were in the kitchen getting the groceries sorted out.

"So how's your mission going so far agent Brewer?"

"Not so good"

"Why?"

"Well I think, I have to try harder…like I said she's special." Jack added softly and walked over to Kim whose back was facing Jack. She was standing near the sink looking out the window. He smiled and hugged her from behind. "I forgot to ask …who is this 'special girl'?"Kim leaned against him, enjoying his company. "Do I know her?"

"Maybe" Jack smirked and started tickling her sides. Kim started laughing and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her and tightened his grip on her. "You're an idiot!" She exclaimed playfully.

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are!"

"But I'm your idiot!" He exclaimed as he let her go. "That you are" Kim said gently turning to him and ruffling his short hair. It was a few months ago when he decided to cut it and Kim eventually got use to it. "There's something I want to tell you" Kim nodded for him to go on, but then Jerry and Eddie came in the kitchen screaming that they want to make a cake.

"Jack, Kim there you guys are. We are going to make a cake, you want to join us?" Eddie asked as he grabbed the chocolate from the fridge.

"Why not" "Sure" Were their replies and they started taking out the ingredients.

"I found it!" Milton exclaimed walking in the kitchen with a big cook book. "I found the recipe for us to make the perfect cake-"Jerry grabbed the book from his hands and threw it in the living room. "Yo! Come on give me a break here! We don't need books! All we need is this." Jerry gestured to the TV in the living room as the next episode of Lazy Town started. They were going to make a cake and the guys understood what Jerry meant so they sang along.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll pile on the candy<em>_  
><em>_It's such a pretty sight__  
><em>_Makes the food taste dandy__  
><em>_But my tummy hurts all night' _Eddie sang as he grabbed the candy.

'_I'll put in some ingredients__  
><em>_But keep the rest for me__  
><em>_I'm not just disobedient__  
><em>_I'm careful, can't you see?' _Jerry sang as he started to put different everything sweet in the bowl while eating some of the chocolate.

'_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake'_ Kim sang as she grabbed the bowl away from Jerry._  
>'If the way is hazy <em>'Jack sang as he helped Kim._  
>'You got to do the cooking by the book'<em> Kim sang looking at Jerry who was still eating the chocolate._  
>'You know you can't be lazy<br>'Never use a messy recipe  
>The cake will end up crazy<br>If you do the cooking by the book  
>Then you'll have a cake'<br>We got to have it made  
>You know that I love cake<br>Finally it's time to make a cake'_ Jack and Kim sang together as they made the cake.

'_Making food is just like science  
>Will tools that blend and baste<br>and every fun appliance  
>gives the food a different taste <em>'Milton sang as he tried some of the sweets.

'_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
>If the way is hazy<br>You got to do the cooking by the book  
>You know you can't be lazy<br>Never use a messy recipe  
>The cake will end up crazy<br>If you do the cooking by the book  
>Then you'll have a cake<br>We got to have it made  
>You know that I love cake<br>Finally it's time to make a cake _'They all sang as they gave up on making the cake and started throwing food at each other making the kitchen a war zone. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice all of the mess they were making.

* * *

><p>The episode ended but their war continued for another twenty minutes when they stopped , because they were all covered in flour, chocolate, laughed as they saw what they looked like. The guys decided it to leave so they said goodbye to Jack and Kim and quickly ran out the door, in order to get out of cleaning the kitchen.<p>

"Boys will be boys" Kim sighed as she looked around the whole kitchen.

"You have to admit, it was pretty fun, though next time we should at least try" Jack laughed running a hand through his hair covered in Jerry's chocolate pudding.

"It was fun though I don't think there will be a next time; if my parents were to see this …I would be grounded for life."

"Well it's a good thing that they won't be able to see it, because now its only you and me" Jack muttered taking Kim's hands and bringing her closer to him.

"You and me" Kim muttered softly as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know, you still haven't told me who this special girl is" She pulled back a little smirking, but kept her arms around him.

"Oh I think, you already know" He said as he captured her lips. The pulled back after a few seconds smiling like idiots.

"So what do you have to say about your mission now, agent Brewer?"

**"Mission complete!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Special shouts out to : <strong>

**Love bullet**

**SarcasticSmartass **

**bellafan22**

**Aznmissy04**

**Dreamcatcher19 **

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**jabc4 **

**thank you for reviewing the last chapter! And to the Guest who thought it was horrible sorry to have wasted your time. **

**Next chapter is dedicated to a really important friend here...:D **

**Please review and tell me what do you think about this chapter. I really didnt want to post it , because i didnt think it was good. **

**Also if you guys have any request and ideas , you can PM anytime.**

**Until next time**

**~KG77~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends here, she's like my sister:Aznmissy04**

**Also before you read , just know that you play a role as Jack's cousin. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own KI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

Jerry, Milton and Eddie were at the dojo chilling out when they heard yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT!"

"WELL I JUST DID AND IT'S NOT YOU DIDN'T FORGET ALSO!"

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT?"

"WELL IT CERTAINLY AIN'T MINE SISTER!"

They three of them sighed.

"Anyone want pizza?" Jerry asked taking out his phone.

"I do!" Eddie said going into the changing room.

"I don't!" Milton said opening his locker.

Then an angry looking Rudy entered the dojo with Joan on his tail.

"I still can't believe you forgot; now Jack is going to kill us both!" Rudy exclaimed storming into his office.

"I'm not the only who forgot!" Joan exclaimed and left the dojo.

"Okay what the heck just happened?"Milton asked Jerry who was looking out of the window waiting for the pizza delivery. "I don't know dude, but whatever it is, it's got Jack and Kim written all over it."Milton simply nodded and went to changing room. Just then Jerry's phone went off. He walked over to his locker and saw it was his uncle John, and answered.

"Yo what up, Uncle John?"

"Hello Jerry, I just wanted to tell you , that I will be coming to visit next week."

"You're coming next week, that's awesome, make sure to bring me that falafel maker you promised me."

In the mean time while Jerry was talking on the phone a person dressed in a penguin costume came through the doors holding a pizza. Just then Jerry turned around and his eyes widened.

"Okay, okay I'll call you later uncle. Bye!" Jerry runs over to him and grabs the pizza. "Aw how I missed you, pizza." He opened the box and took a slice, when he noticed the penguin watching him. He took three steps towards him and asked with a serious voice.

"Where's the ketchup?"

* * *

><p><strong>At Jack's house<strong>

"When do you think that your cousin is going to arrive?" Kim asked her boyfriend while he was making her super scream bowl. 'super scream bowl' as Kim puts it is when you mix three scoops of different flavor ice-cream with topping, cream, chocolate sprinkles and adding a cherry or strawberry. He always makes hers and she always makes his. It's their own thing they do whenever they are at the other one's house.

"Well to tell you, Kimmy, I think she's here" Jack said grabbing two spoons and giving one to Kim. Just then Kim's phone beeped signaling she had a message. Kim unlocked her phone and laughed. "Jackie…I think you might be right" She showed him the picture and he smiled.

On the picture were Jerry and Jack's cousin who was dressed in a penguin costume. Under the picture Jerry wrote: _Penguins and pizzas are my fav_

They both chuckled and lay on the couch. "So only the guys don't know that, that's your cousin?" Kim asked as she ate her ice cream.

"Yep"

"And Joan and Rudy forgot?"

"Yep"

"We still are doing the party right?"

"Yep"

"Did you buy her the present I told you?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to agree with everything I say while you eat your ice-cream?"

"Yep"

"Okay then you are a jerk"

"Yep"

"A hopeless flirt"

"Yep"

"A nerd"

"Yep"

"A jock"

"Yep"

"You are annoying"

"Yep"

"And single" She smirked as she finished her bowl and ran in the kitchen.

"Ye-WAIT! WHAT?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the dojo<strong>

Rudy and Joan were decorating the dojo while the guys and Jack's cousin were at Phil's.

"I still can't believe we forgot her birthday" Rudy sighed as he removes the equipment in order to make room for the table. Both of them lifted the table and set it near the lockers.

"Yeah, I mean she's such a wonderful girl…, but you know what Jack said, she couldn't come on her birthday, but now she did. Aw she reminds me of me when I was a teenager-"She started to ramble whilst carrying the presents over to table.

"No offense Joan , but we don't have time for stories right now, come here and hold the ladder while I hang this up" Joan did as Rudy told her and right then Kick came in the dojo carrying a present.

"The dojo looks awesome guys, but where is the birthday girl?" Kim asked looking around.

"She's at Phil's with the guys" Rudy said putting the ladder away.

"Okay and what are we going to do with them? I mean they still don't know that , that's Jack's cousin in the costume." Kim started going over to the tables.

"Well I think we should tell Milton and he will explain to Jerry and-"Jack started to say , but was cut off by his girlfriend who gestured for him to call Milton.

"Guys I think something is missing"

"What is?" Rudy and Joan asked in unison while looking all over the dojo.

"Well it's a really important part and a birthday is not a birthday without it"

"Presents?" Rudy asked as he put his thinking face on.

"No" Kim shook her head.

"Games?" Joan suggested.

"No"

"Balloons?"

"No"

"We give up, what is missing?" Joan asked Kim.

"The cake" Kim replied with a serious voice.

"Ohhhh yeah that….well why do we needed anyway?" Rudy said his voice getting higher at the end.

"Rudy?" Kim asked while stepping up to him. "What did you do?"

Rudy gulped and took a step back. "Oh nothing serious, I may or may not have dropped it-"

"YOU WHAT!" Kim snapped.

"BUT, BUT, but I ordered a new one which has to be delivered any moment, please don't kill me" He explained a little scared, because you don't want to mess with an angry Kim in the end only Jack will survive.

Just then Phil came in the dojo carrying the cake and tootsie following behind him with the candles in her mouth. "Hello everyone I have the cake!" He announced as he set it on the table.

"Great now all we need to do is hide, I called Milton and explained to him everything and they are going to come any second" Jack said as he crouched down behind the trophies. Kim hid in the changing room, Rudy in his office with Phil, Joan and tootsie with the candles in her mouth. A few seconds pass, they hear the door bell ring and jump out.

"SURPRISE!" They all exclaimed smiling wide, but their smiles faded when they saw Eddie.

"Aw thanks guys, but my birthday passed already…so ohm cake" Eddie exclaimed going in for the cake, but Kim stopped him. "Didn't Milton tell you the plan?"

"Oh yeah , he did. They just went for smoothies; oh here they come now LETS HIDE!" The room went silent as everyone hid.

Then the door opened and they all jumped out. "SURPRISE!" But it was only Jerry. "Ah surprises for me, you guys are the best, ohm cake" He exclaimed going for it when Kim grabbed his hand and flipped him. He let out a groan and murmured something in Spanish.

"Please tell me you know about the plan?" Kim asked biting her lip.

"Plan? What plan? Milton said something about Jack's cousin coming to visit so when is she going to come?" Jerry asked confused as he looked at Jack. "Dude my cousin is already here and you've already met her."

"I did?"

"You did"

"When?"

"Whe-"Jack was about to start explaining when Kim cut him off."No time for that guys, they are coming. Quick everyone hide!"

They all went back to their hiding spots , when they heard the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Jack's cousin Melissa and Milton entered the dojo smiling, but she wasn't with the costume anymore.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mell, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang as they gathered around her with Kim and Jack both holding the cake. "Ohh wait , wait the candles" Rudy said as he quickly put them on the cake and lit them up. "Now make a wish" He said to her softly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them and blew out the candles.

"Happy birthday to you!" They sang one last time as she blew out the candles.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for GIFTS TIME!" Jerry exclaimed while running around the dojo.

"Hey Mell this is from us" Jack said as he handed her the wrapped box. She ripped the papers and opened it. Inside was a Gi with the wasabi symbol on it and on its back was written in bold green letter "WARRIOR". On the Gi was also a white belt on which were written wishes by the gang.

"Do you like it?" Kim asked with hope.

"I…"

* * *

><p><strong>The last line is blank , because that's what you have to say...about my lousy writing and I will totally understand if you hate it. I'm sorry , I couldnt do better sis and that i didnt post it On your bday...<strong>

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **

**bellafan22**

**Aznmissy04**

**Camela1998**

**Shy Smoker**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**jabc4**

**Thank you for reviewing! You can tell me what you think of this chapter and is it even good.**

**Next chapter: Busy**

**See you later!**

**~KG77~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone , what's up? I've been focusing more on my one-shots cause most of them just need editing. Also _hell_ is coming next month...and i'm trying not to think about. Time sure flies fast!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own KI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Busy<strong>

**In school**

_**~Bell rings~**_

Kim's was at her locker waiting for Grace to come. She sighed as she looked at a picture of Jack on her phone. It's been two years since he left for the Otai Academy and she hasn't seen him since last summer. She missed him more than anything, but got used to not seeing him so often. Though next week Jack was coming for two weeks and she was really happy.

"Thinking about your boyfriend Kimmy?" Grace asked smirking while taking a glance at her phone.

Kim turned off her phone and punched her best friend. "He is not my boyfriend and don't call me that."

"Ouch! Well if you had told him your feelings before he left, you two would have gotten together already. Come on lets go to the dojo." With that they headed to the dojo but on the way there Kim got a call from her mom to come home right away. She told Grace and left.

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes in Kim's house<strong>

Kim opened the door to her house and noticed how quiet it was. "Mom?" She called out. Kim lived with her mom because her parents divorced when she was six. Kim looked around the house but her mom wasn't here. So she decided to call her, but her mom wasn't answering. Kim gave up on calling her mom and went to her room. She opened the door and saw a big teddy bear on her bed with a note saying "Surprise!" She went over to the bed and took the bear.

'Last time I checked it wasn't my b-day.' Kim thought.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her. Kim immediately changed into battle mode. She started punching and kicking the person who was holding her. Finally Kim grabbed the person's head, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and flipped him.

Kim smirked as she stood up victorious. Kim turned around to see who the person was moaning in pain on the floor. She took a glance at him and her eyes widened.

"Ouch! Kimmy you've gotten a lot stronger." Jack said moaning in pain on the floor while trying to laugh.

Kim's jaw dropped the boy she loved was here. "JACK! " Kim screamed happily as she jumped on him and hugged him earning a grunt of pain from him. But he smiled and hugged her back while she was apologizing.

So they stayed on the floor wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before lying down on Kim's bed. They talked for hours catching up with each other and goofing around, but then Jack got a call that he had to leave. They said their goodbyes and he left. Kim went straight into her room and fell asleep with the teddy bear Jack got her, also a big smile on her face.

The next two days, Kim was waiting for Jack to call her but he didn't so, she focused on school and cheer. After finishing her homework Kim went to the dojo. When she arrived at the mall, she saw Jack, Jerry, Rudy, Milton and Eddie training little kids. She walked in the dojo and everyone but Jack noticed her. She asked Rudy what were they doing and he said that they were going to train the new little kids. Rudy asked her if she would help them train the kids and Kim agreed.

She walked in the changing room and got changed in her Gi. She tied her belt with two gold strips. She was finally a second degree black belt and she was proud of herself. She walked out the changing room and went over to Rudy. She saw that Jack had left. Was he avoiding her?

"Rudy I am ready. What do we start with?"

"Well start with the basic punches and blocks. You will be teaching that group." He points to the five little kids next to the lockers. Kim nodded and was about to head over to them but didn't.

"Rudy where did Jack go?"

"He said, he had some things to take care of and left." Rudy replied but his voice got higher in the end. Kim knew something was not right.

"Rudy I want the truth!" Exclaimed Kim as she stepped up to him threatening to punch, him.

"BOYS COME HERE! " Rudy shouted scared and Milton, Jerry an Eddie lined up in front of Kim like soldiers.

"Where is Jack?" She asked stepping away from Rudy and she got three replies.

"Phil's."

"The vet."

"The dojo."

The last reply was from Jerry who didn't notice that they were in the dojo and he face palmed.

"Really Jerry? Really?"

"Tell me where Jack is or I will make sure, that all of you can't have children!" Kim threatened.

"AIRPORT!" They all screamed scared.

'What? What is he doing there? Is he leaving?' Kim thought with a frown on her face.

"Why is he there?"

They all stayed quiet until someone's phone started ringing. It was Jerry's phone. He picked it up and walked away from the others.

Kim stood there with her hand on her hip waiting for Jerry to finish. Finally after a few minutes Jerry ended the call and walked back to the others, who were stiff as boards.

"Well?" Kim asked Jerry still angry and waiting.

"What?" Jerry asked confused.

"Where is Jack?"

"Oh I just talked to him"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say, Jerry?" Kim asked getting impatient by the second.

"He said that he is going to visit his cousins in Italy." Kim frowned, feeling a little sad that Jack didn't tell her.

"When is he going to be back?"

"Next week on Tuesday."

"Oh…well why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him when he gets back"

"Okay"

Rudy finally clears his throat."Now that we cleared that up guys, we have a dojo to run" Everyone went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later<strong>

**Tuesday**

**At Seaford High gym**

Kim and Grace were in the gym earlier than the other girls on the team. They got dressed and started warming up.

"What's up with you?"Grace questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kim replies while stretching.

"It's like your mind's elsewhere…oh is it about Jack? Are you thinking about him again? Didn't he call you?"

"No he didn't. Besides he's going to be tired from the flight-"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt him to send you a message or give you a call. I'm telling you Kim, before you know it you two will be on the awkward greeting stage."

"Gee thanks Grace that makes me feel a lot better."

"Think about it Kim, how many times has he texted you since he arrived in Seaford?"

Kim thought about it and sighed. "He hasn't…"

"How many times did he call you?"

"None…"

"How many tim-"

"Okay Grace that's enough!" Kim snapped and stepped up to her. "I get it, okay?"

Grace shook her head. "No Kimmy you don't...you still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" She admitted frowning.

"Try calling him" Grace suggested as she went over to Kim's bag got her phone out.

"Okay" Kim took the phone and dialed his number.

'_Hey you've reached Jack, leave a…'_ Kim ended the call and shot a look at Grace. "Voicemail" She muttered under her breath."What exactly are you trying to prove here?"

"People can change" Grace said softly looking at her best friend.

"Okay I've had enough of this" Kim muttered as she got up and went to the changing rooms.

Grace sighed and went back to stretching when Julie came running through the doors with a huge smile on her face."Hey there you are, is Kim here?" She panted.

"Yeah, she's in the changing room, why?"

"Because I just got news that the coach of the national gymnastics' team is going to be a judge on your next competition and is looking for a new member for the team" Julie explained while trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" Grace exclaimed smiling wide.

"Yes I am!" Julie shouted from excitement.

"Oh my god, we have to tell Kim, this is like her dream!" She exclaimed before both of them going to the changing room to tell Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Kim's house<strong>

"So their coach really is coming?" Kim asked with disbelief, as the three girls were sprawled in her room.

"Yes Kim …how many times do we have to tell you" Grace whined her while texting Jerry on the phone.

Julie was on the bed with her laptop. "Yes she is. It even says it on her website."

"I just can't believe it." Kim muttered looking at the teddy Jack got her. "It's my dream to be on the national team." Grace shot her a look and said. "You are saying one thing, but thinking another."

"Who gave you that teddy bear, Kim?" Julie asked not taking her eyes off the laptop.

"Jack" Kim replied grabbing her phone to see if she had any missed calls. "Sweetie, I'm sure if he wanted to call you, he would have by now." Grace told her.

"Grace is right, Kim" Julie agreed. "Why don't you call him?"

"Yeah call him" Grace insisted after reading Jerry's messages that made her frown.

"Okay" Kim dialed his number and put the phone on speaker. It rang a few times, but no one answered. So Kim decided to call Mrs. Brewer.

* * *

><p><em>~Call~<em>

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi Mrs. Brewer its Kim"_

"_Oh hi Kim, honey, how are you?"_

"_I'm good, but I was wondering, if Jack got back from Italy?"_

"_Oh yes he did, just yesterday he got back."_

"_Really? Is he there now?"_

"_I'm afraid not, honey, he went out with Rudy, Jerry, Bobby, Milton and Eddie just a couple of hours ago and he still isn't back. Though he should be home earlier because his flight is in two hours"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh didn't he tell you, he is leaving today, because he need time to prepare for the exam."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I'm guessing you didn't know"_

"_No I didn't…"_

"_Well I have to go to work now, Kim"_

"_Oh okay"_

"_Okay bye"_

"_Bye"_

_~End of call~_

Kim ended the call and looked at Grace and Julie, who wrapped her in a strong hug.

* * *

><p>Months passed since Jack left and things were going great for Kim. To keep her mind off Jack, she was always in the gym practicing and was spending less time at the dojo. The guys had told her that Jack was busy so that's why he didn't call her. Kim just shrugged it off and pretended that she didn't care, when it was killing her not talking to him.<p>

In the past weeks Kim had tried calling Jack on Skype, but he said he was busy. When she texted him he would reply with only one word and sometimes he didn't reply. Kim eventually got tired of trying to reach him so she took Grace's advice and just focused on gymnastics for their upcoming competition.

As the weeks went by Jack still hadn't called Kim so she decided to ask the guys. But they told her that Jack's busy going on important competitions and such, but he would call Kim soon. Kim found that hard to believe and just focused on her training.

On the day of the competition, it was in Seaford High, everyone was nervous. Especially Kim, she was facing off not only her teammates, but also girls from three different schools. All of the girls were waiting outside the gym with numbers of their clothes and were stretching. All girls except Kim. Grace started to look for her when she finally found her. Kim was sitting in the changing room on the floor against the lockers with her head in her hands.

"Hey what are you doing here? Come on, let's go, it's almost time before they call your number." Grace said softly as grabbed Kim's hands and pulled her up. Kim sighed and nodded. "You can do it okay? Just believe in yourself." Grace hugged her tightly and Kim returned the hug. "Thank you Grace" She whispered in her ear.

"What for?"Grace asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"For being always being there for me" She smiled.

"Of course I will! That's my job Kimmy!" She exclaimed smiling wide when Julie came in the room. "Hey Kim it's your turn" Kim nodded and went after Julie when her phone went off. Kim continued to walk further as Grace picked up the phone and saw that it was Jack.

"Hey Kim!" Grace called her, but she didn't stop nor turn around. "Yeah?"

"It's Jack calling you, what do I tell him?" She asked as she looked at the phone still buzzing in her hand.

"Tell him I'm **Busy**"

* * *

><p><strong>Speacial shout outs to :<strong>

**bellafan22 **

**Camela1998**

**Aznmissy04**

**Shy Smoker**

**jabc4**

**M (Guest) **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and the kind words. **

**I was actually thinking to add a part two of this chapter , but i'm not sure. So if you guys want a part two be sure to tell me in a review. **

**What do you think about this chapter? Should i leave it like this? **

**Next chapter: Revenge (after 'Busy')**

**~KG77~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! How are you? How's school going , if you have started already? I start _hell_ in tommorrow...I'm sorry about not posting this earlier and trust me i would have, but i had problems with my wifi for a long time. Also this is THE LONGEST chapter i've written ever! I was thinking about separating it , but i decided not to.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KI! Or _'You are my favorite song' from Camp Rock!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge<strong>

**(Part two: Busy)**

_**Previously on Busy (part: 1)**_

"_Hey Kim!" Grace called her, but she didn't stop nor turn around. "Yeah?"_

"_It's Jack calling you, what do I tell him?" She asked as she looked at the phone still buzzing in her hand._

"_Tell him I'm __**Busy**__"_

Grace looked at the phone one more time before answering. "Kim's busy at the moment so please don't leave a message and go annoy someone else" She quickly ended the call and put the phone back in Kim's bag. Right as she was about to leave the changing room, Kim's phone went off again, but Grace decided to ignore it and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>After the meeting with the coach<strong>

"So how did it go girls?" Julie questioned as they were leaving the school.

"I fell during my routine." Grace laughed.

"I could've done better." Kim answered as she tightened the grip on her bag.

"Seriously?" Grace sighed."Stop doubting yourself, Kim! You worked really hard and you got to be proud of yourself! Now stop it with the self-pity before I kick your butt all the back to the gym!" Kim laughed at how Grace was so determined to kick her butt.

"She is right, you know." Julie added with a smile.

"I know." Kim smiled and they all decided to grab a smoothie in the mall.

They got their smoothies and decided to go see the guys in the dojo. Grace missed Jerry and Julie missed Milton. Kim…well she missed all of the guys, because she stopped going to practice in order to prepare for gymnastics.

They walk in the dojo, but no one was there.

"This is strange." Julie muttered walking further in the dojo and looking around.

"I agree!" Kim and Grace exclaimed in unison as they set their bags down.

"Guys?" Kim called as she went to her locker and opened it. Three cards fell when she opened it. They were three heart shaped cards in three different colors: Pink, red and blue.

"Ohm look here, Kimmy, Jack finally decided to apologize for ignoring you and confess his feelings." Grace said as she went over to Kim and picked up the red card.

"What is this?" Kim muttered to herself as she grabbed the three cards and sat on the floor. Grace and Julie followed suit.

"Okay let's start with the pink one!" Kim exclaimed and read it out loud.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear sweet Kimmy,<em>

_When I am not with you my heart says: Give me!_

_Another chance is what my heart wants,_

_To fix the pieces that I left,_

_By proving to you that, I can be the best!_

_-B.J."_

* * *

><p>"Original" Grace commented with a smile.<p>

"Sweet" Julie added.

A thousand thoughts were going through Kim's head as she picked up the red card and read out loud.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Kimmy, <em>

_I know this may sound cheesy, but_

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_I miss being with you!_

_-B.J."_

* * *

><p>"Definitely cheesy" Grace confirms and Julie nods.<p>

Kim sighed as she picked up the last card: blue.

"_Dear Kimmy, _

_Here is the final clue,_

_Pink is for you, _

_Red is too, _

_Do you wonder what is blue?_

_Blue is for me, because I MISS YOU!_

_-B.J."_

* * *

><p>Kim puts the cards down and looked at a picture in her locker. It was Jack giving her a piggyback ride in the dojo. She smiled at the memory, but frowned when she remembered how Jack ignored her when he was here.<p>

"I guess Jack really wants-"Grace started to say but Kim cut her off turning to her.

"How do you know it's him?"

"Well it's pretty obvious, isn't it? B.J.?"

"But he's J.B.?"

"So?"

"In the card it's B.J.?"

"So? It's the same! Who do you think it actually is Justin Bieber or the Jonas Brothers?" Grace questioned sarcastically. Kim and Julie both shook their heads.

"Well it's certainly not them and we still don't know if it's actually Jack…maybe it's someone else. I mean how can Jack make these cards and put them in your locker when he's in Japan?" Julie explained looking at the cards. "Also is this Jack's handwriting?"

"Actually Julie's right" Kim agreed frowning even more. "If it's not Jack, then how is it?"

Grace thought about it. "Do you think it's Brad?"

"I hope not" Kim muttered.

"Why?"

"I just don't like him, he is a jerk"

"I agree with Kim" Julie nods.

"Okay girls I think there is a small chance that it's Jack. He probably made them or told one of the guys to do it and then he put in your locker and ….here we are" Grace explained picking up one of the cards. "Maybe Jack's coming and they didn't tell you?"

"I don't know I haven't been to practice these weeks" Kim breathed as she went over to the dummy and performed a flying dragon kick, knocking it down.

"Okay!" Julie clapped her hands. "I think it's time we go; I mean you two are tired right?" Julie thought it was a long day for both them and they needed to get some rest. But she wasn't so sure for Kim with these cards now…she is bound to stay up and wonder who sent them.

Also it was obvious she had hope that it was Jack. She missed him a lot and they can see it, but maybe Jack needs a taste of his own medicine. Julie is sure going to bring it up soon, but she figured that they've been through enough these days.

"Actually yeah I am a little tired" Grace admitted getting up. Kim grabbed the three cards and put them in her bag. "I'm tired too"

"Well let's go!" Julie exclaimed while linking her arms with theirs and walking out the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's house<strong>

"Hey mom, I'm back!"Kim exclaimed walking into the kitchen and hugging her mother who was setting the table for them. Kristie set two plates of spaghetti on the table and embraced her daughter. "Hi baby girl! So how did it go?" She questioned and you could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Good. They said that they will call those who are considered for the spot" Kim told her she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Do you think that it will be you? Is there only one spot?" Her mother asked when they sat down at the table.

"Well that's what they said…and I don't know, I doubt it"

"Why?"

"Because, mom, there a lot of girls that are better than me. Can we not talk about it right now please?"

"Okay Kimmy we won't and I forgot to tell you Jack called" Kim stopped eating when she heard what her mother told her.

"Oh" She looked her mom. "What did he say?"

"Well he was asking about you-"

"What did you tell him?"

"That you weren't home"

"What did he say?" Kim felt strange. This is the first time in months that he has actually called her and in the gym too. _'Why?'_ She thought. She started to accept the fact that maybe they won't be best friends anymore or the fact that she still has feelings for him.

"He said that he is coming next week to see you and the guys. He also said for you to call him when you get back" Kim stayed quiet at first, but said, that she was tired and went to her room.

She couldn't really sleep so she stayed up thinking about the three cards in her bag, Jack also crossed her mind. She kept thinking about his smile and even looked through some of their old pictures together with the gang. Then she got a message from Grace to log on facebook and she did. When Kim logged on, she saw that Grace had made a group chat called Crazy Bananas. Kim laughed at the name as she started to write.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Group chat "Crazy Bananas"<strong>_

**K: **I'm sensing minion mayhem here.

**J**: I agree. Why crazy? And why bananas?

**G**: Because I'm watching the prequel right now and I thought it was cute. Like come on who doesn't love bananas? I mean who doesn't love the minions? I know I do!

**K**: We know Grace, you ARE THEIR BIGGEST FAN!

**J**: BIGGEST!

**G**: You know we do look like them.

**J**: How?

**K**: What?

**G**: Think about it! Julie you are Stuart *inserts picture* Kim you are Bob *inserts picture* and I, of course am, Kevin *inserts picture*

**J**: Now hold up! That line up is NOT right!

**K**: This time I agree with Julie!

**G**: Oh really?

**K**: Yeah!

**G**: Okay then smartasses, how is the line up right?

**J**: I am Kevin, Kim is Stuart and you are Bob! *inserts picture of the three minions* we're the CRAZY BANANAS!

**K**: YEAH!

**G**: I'm going to pretend you two are normal and ….so Kim anything new?

**K**: Oh actually yeah, Jack had called home too.

**J**: BANANA!

**K**: What?

**G**: This girl isn't okay…

**J**: BANANA! Think about it girls! Every time we talk about Jack or see him this will be our code: BANANA! What do you say?

**K**: Um…ok but why banana?

**G**: I actually love it!

**J**: Because BANANA! I started watching the movie too and I'm in love with it already!

**K**: Minion mayhem in the house…and on facebook.

**G**: Alright enough with these bananas, Kim you were saying...

**K**: Jack called and said he was coming next week to see. He also wanted me to call him.

**J**: Well did you?

**K**: No…

**G**: Good and you shouldn't!

**J**: Grace is right!

**G**: I'm always right!

**K**: Not always…

**J**: Kim don't call him. I wanted to tell you this: why not give Jack a taste of his own medicine? He's been ignoring you these months and when he finally decided to call it was the most important moment in your life. So don't call him! If he has feelings for you he will just have to come up and say them, but not before apologizing. You need to know, if you can really count on him to be there when you need him! He needs to prove it! If he wants to be your best friend, he needs to earn the title or maybe possibly another title… That's a TRUE friend!

**G**: I'm speechless…Jules who knew you could be this deep.

**K**: Don't worry I won't. I got to go to bed now bananas, I'll see you tomorrow.

**G**: Okay Stuart, see you tmrw!

**J**: Think about it Stuart! Good night!

**K**: I will, thanks Kevin, Bob! Night!

**G**: Night you bananas!

_**~End of chat~**_

Kim logged off facebook and decided to call it a night. She pulled the covers over her when her phone buzzed, but she let sleep take over her and ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day: Wednesday <strong>

**At school**

Kim was putting her books in her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see her ex-boyfriend Brett James smiling. She broke up with him, because she still had feelings for Jack and was going to tell him, but didn't. He left for Japan and she never got the chance; because she didn't want stop him from chasing his dream.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hi Brett, what's up?"

"I was wondering, if you got my cards" The moment he said those words, Kim's heart broke a little and her eyes widened. "It was you?" She hoped it was Jack. A tiny part of her did hope for it.

He rubbed his neck and chuckled. "Yeah, I know we broke up, but I really miss you and was wondering if you could give me a second chance?" Kim closed her locker and was about to say something, but he beat her to it. "Just one chance and if you don't feel the same way, I will leave you alone"

"I will think about, Brett, just give me some time" Kim muttered softy looking around for Grace or Julie.

"Okay well I'm just going to go to class. See you!" He shot her a smile and left. She waved and when he was out of sight, she spotted Grace. She ran to Grace and practically tackling her to the ground. "Well, hello to you too, sunshine!" Grace shot back as she pushed Kim off her and got up. Kim got up with Grace's and her bag in both hands.

"What's up?"

"Brett"

"I'm pretty sure it's banana"

"Brett"

"Banana"

"Brett"

"Banana"

"Brett"

"Banana"

"Milk"

"Honey"

"Cereal"

"Ice-cream" By this time they both knew where their conversation was going.

"You scream!"

"WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE-CREAM!" They both exclaimed in unison and were laughing their butts off. When they both calmed down, Kim asked.

"Okay what's up?"

"Well I'm a little hungry and you took my bag in which was my banana."

"Oh I thought you were talking about-"

"No…I'm just hungry. Can I have my bag back?"

"Yeah, here" Kim handed Grace her bag and she took out her banana.

"So what about Brett?" Grace asked before, she peeled her banana and took a bite.

"The cards were from him" Grace choked when heard those words. "What?" She asked when she finally calmed down.

"Yeah…he came to my locker and asked me to give him a second chance" Kim played with her fingers.

Grace thought for a moment and then took out her phone, typing something in twenty seconds. Thirty seconds later Julie came running in the hall and tackling both Grace and Kim to the floor with a thud. "I'm… here!" Julie exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"Hello sunshine, number two!" Grace sighed as she lay on the floor. "What's with you two jumping on me today? Is it jump on Grace and break her back day? Because nobody told me" Kim and Julie laughed at the sarcasm queen. "YES!" They exclaimed laughing one more time as Grace shook her head smiling and they got up.

"Secret crazy banana meeting, secret crazy banana meeting right after school!" Julie stated trying not to laugh.

"Okay where though?"

"How about at my house?" Kim offered.

"Sure!" Grace and Julie agreed.

Just then principal Funderburk saw them.

"Hey you three! Shouldn't you be in class?"

And just like that they were gone like the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>After school at Kim's house<strong>

Kim got back and changed into more comfortable clothes. She changed into a pink t-shirt and sweat pants. She decided to make sandwiches and shakes for them. Right when she made the sandwiches the doorbell rang. She ran over to the door and opened it. What she expected to see was her best friends, but what she didn't expect to see was Jane Larking, she was the one who judged Kim on her routine. She was the assistant coach. The head coach was there only for a little, but she managed to see Kim's.

Kim stood there shocked while Jane smiled. "Hello Kim, may I talk to you?" Kim shook her to snap out of her trance and nodded, stepping aside so Jane can come in.

"Um, can I get you anything?"

"Only a glass of water will be fine" Kim nodded and told her to make herself comfortable. Jane sat on the couch and took out the papers she needed to look over them again."You have a very lovely home, Kim"

"Thank you. So what brings you here, Mrs. Larking?" Kim asked as she handed her a glass of water and sat on the other side of the couch.

"First off I'm sorry for not telling you I was coming, but it was a last minute decision. I was going to call you, but I decided to come and tell you in person. Your routine was really great and I was impressed with your determination when you were training. How long have you been doing gymnastics?"

"I've been doing gymnastics since I was five"

"What motivated you?"

"My older sister was a gymnast. She started when I was still a baby and I've always looked up to her." Kim told her looking at a picture of her with her sister on her first competition. Kim was proud of her sister. She loved her sister to death, but she doesn't see her that often anymore. Jane looked at the picture and smiled. She understood that Kim had a close relationship with her sister.

"Okay well I also wanted to tell you that they are sending someone to Seaford from the senior national team who will train you for a competition. The competition is in England and only the best of the best compete there."

"So you want me to compete?"

"I was just on the phone with my boss; she said, she wants to see you again earlier than the competition. She wants you to compete under the training of her senior and if you do great, the spot is yours. That is, if you agree to compete?"

"I agree!" Kim exclaimed determined. She can finally chase her dream.

"Excellent! The senior will arrive tomorrow and if you can give me your number, I will call you so we can meet up and discuss the trainings and when we leave for England." Jane explained smiling. "Here this is what your training schedule will be before we leave" She gave her the list and stood up. "Also I would like to talk to your parents if they are here?"

"Well my mom's at work and my dad is on a business trip"

"Okay well here is my number, tell your mother to give me a call and can you give me your number?" Kim gave Jane her number and she left.

Ten minutes later Grace and Julie arrived. They sat in the kitchen eating while Kim told them about Jane. They were really happy for her and made her promise to keep in touch about everything.

"Okay enough chits chat, girls! It's time we get down to business!" Julie exclaimed as she made them each a new shake while Kim got the ice-cream out and made them each of them a mini-mayhem bowl. Grace was on her phone in facebook when Julie grabbed it out of her hands and put it on the table. "Please Grace! We've got matters to discuss!" Grace nodded and began eating her mini-mayhem bowl.

"Kim please, tell us the case" Julie urged trying to speak like a judge in the court.

"Well Brett is the one who sent me the cards and he asked me out"

"Thank you Kim, now the solution Grace?" Julie turned to her.

"Date him" Grace simply said.

"That's brilliant Grace!" Julie beamed eating her mini-mayhem bowl.

"What?! Why?"

"Let me rephrase that: fake date him" She smirked drinking her shake.

"Why should I-Oooh…yeah, but are you sure it would work?"

"Do you want to get revenge on Jack?" She took her phone and went on facebook.

"Yeah-"Grace cut her off by showing her Jack's newest picture update. It was him and a brunette girl hugging dressed in their Gi's and under the picture, the girl wrote: _'Going to miss my sensei!'_ Jack and the girl had black belts with two gold stripes. Jack had answered. _'Going to miss you more, fav student!' _

"Bring it on Brewer! James it is, then!" Kim exclaimed smirking and they high fived.

The next day later Kim had told Brett that she would give him a second chance and he was really happy, but for her it was a little hard to pretend she has feelings for him. The whole day they spent talking in classes and taking pictures. Kim made sure to post them on face book. They looked like a happy couple, but it was really still awkward.

After school Kim went straight for Hilton hotel to meet up with Jane and the senior. When Kim had told her mom about England, she was ecstatic and promised to invite Mrs. Larking for lunch this weekend. Kim was almost at the hotel when she saw Jane waiting for her in front of the hotel. Kim smiled and ran to her.

"Hey Kim!" Jane beamed as she pulled her in a quick hug and led her inside the hotel. They went up to her room. Jane got out clothes for Kim so she can change for training. Right when Kim was changing there was a knock at the door.

"She's here. Come in Gabby!" Jane said smiling.

The door opened revealing Gabby Douglas smiling. "Hi, you must be Kim!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Jack in Japan<strong>

"WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP BREWER!" His roommate Drake screamed while kicking him off the bed. Jack fell on the floor with a thud and groaned. "BRING IT ON DELFON!" He snapped and charged at him with his hands bailed in fists. That's how Jack wakes up every morning since he got in the academy by sparing with his roommate. It's like a little warm up for training.

"OH YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" Drake dodged each and everyone one of his attacks when he finally saw an opening and threw a powerful punch but to Jack that was like a reflex when he caught his punch.

"You know, you probably shouldn't have done that!" He smirked twisting his arm and flipping him on the floor. Drake groaned and sighed. He would always try to punch him, but ends up on the floor. He lifted himself up and smiled. "Okay Brewster this round goes to you and will you get dressed already , cause master's going to be pissed that his favorite student is late again"

"I will Zenster and remember I am not the only favorite" Jack put on his Gi and noticed a picture of him and Kim next to the one with all of the wasabi warriors. He let go of his belt and picked up the picture. Last time he'd seen her was when he gave her that teddy bear. He was so busy spending time with the guys and going to see his family that he forgot about her. He called her a couple of times, but she didn't answer and one time her mother answered. Kim didn't call back or anything. He admits, he still haves feelings for her, but is curious to know if she does.

"Brewster let's go! Practice is about to start!" Drake exclaimed grabbing his nun chucks and running out of the room.

Jack was leaving for Seaford tomorrow and he really couldn't wait to go home. He loved it here in Otai, but missed his home, his family and friends. He put the picture down and tied his black belt. Grabbing his katana sword he raced out of the room.

Jack learned many new styles of martial arts during his time in the academy and made new friends along with new rivals.

Jack bowed before entering the dojo and going over to Master Lee.

"Master!" Jack bowed and Master Lee bowed.

"Are you prepared for your departure, Jackson?" Master Lee guided Jack to the outside training grounds.

"Yes Master!"

"When are you to return?"

"In one month?" He asked because last time he was only there for two weeks. Due to the exam which he passed he got back even earlier than he was supposed to.

"One month, indeed. I expect you to be back even earlier and you know why!" Of course he did. Everyone did. The grand championship was next month. This championship is between all of the students in Otai and in the XMA academy. The two academies have been going head to head for many years, but XMA has proven to be quite the formidable opponent.

Master Lee has five favorite top students which he picked to join the academy personally. Starting with Shun Takashi. He's the same age as Jack, but Master Lee brought him to the academy at the age of ten. He is best at Taekwondo, Jujitsu and Ninjutsy. Also he is Jack's toughest rival in the entire academy. Jack has beaten him only once and their rivalry is still going strong.

Second is his grandson Chang Lee. Chang is fifteen and his grandfather started training him ever since he learned to walk. He specializes in Kenpo and Aikido. He and Jack are good friends.

Third is Hayley Daniels. She is seventeen years old from California. She was offered a scholarship by Master Lee. She has been training martial art since she was five and her goal was to get accepted in the academy which she did. She is best at Kenjutsu, Kyudo and Nippon kempo. She is one of the fiercest girls in the academy.

Fourth is Anna Daniels. She is Hayley's little sister. She may be only thirteen, but you don't want to mess with her when she's angry. She like her sister is really good at Kenjutsu, but even better in Karate and Kendo. Master Lee was really impressed when he saw her fighting against her sister and training hard. Her goal is to one day defeat her sister.

Finally the last one is Jack. Sure he hasn't been here for a really long time, but Master Lee admired his determination and strong will.

"Yes I know Master"

"Make sure to continue training under your sensei! You know how important this is for me and the academy"

"I do know"

"Alright enough chit chat just, because you are leaving doesn't mean that you won't be training. Go grab your sword" Master Lee told him and took out his sword.

"Yes Master!"

Their training continued all day. Jack still hadn't mastered perfectly wielding a sword and Master Lee didn't hold back at all. By the time they were almost finished. Jack was sitting on the ground panting and trying to catch his breath.

Master Lee shook his head and grabbed two bow staffs.

"You are not concentrated!" Lee reached out to hit Jack on the head, but he blocked it, grabbing the bow staff out of his hands and performing his best move the flying dragon kick thus sending his master to the ground. Jack stood before him in his battle stance eyeing his master.

Lee was astonished. '_All his hard work and training are paying off'_ Jack managed to catch him off guard. Lee got up and got in a battle stance.

"Time for hand to hand combat"

Jack charged at him and threw the first punch which was easily blocked thus sending his to the ground. He got up and charged again with a spinning back kick, but Lee grabbed his leg and was about to throw him when Jack grabbed his arms and kicked him straight in the face. That made Lee let go of Jack and stumble backwards. Jack took this chance to jump at him again when he was blocked by his strongest rival Shun.

Shun smirked still holding on to Jack's fists. "Not cool Jackson, why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Yeah I don't think you'd mind, if we join" Hayley appeared behind one of the trees laughing.

"Let's have a friendly match" Anna said jumping over her sister and onto Jack's back.

"It certainly wasn't polite to not invite us grandfather" Chang told him walking up to his grandfather.

Lee sighed and smiled at his students. They were all passionate and had a great friendship. He was surprised how fast they had accepted Jack, but was happy even more.

"Well if you would have been on time for training, but seeing as you're late as always. Last battle and then Jack off to your room. Make sure to get some rest" Lee turned around and started to walk away from the training grounds, but stopped for a moment. "Another thing Jack don't lose her" With that he continued to walk away.

Jack finally managed to break free of Shun's hold and Anna off his back. He took one last look at his master who was going in the dojo. "I won't" He muttered under his breath and grabbed his bow staff. Anna had grabbed a bow staff, Chang had gotten in a battle stance, Hayley had put on her 'special' gloves which are heavier than the regular one while Shun had taking out his nun chucks and was ready for action. They were all smirking.

Jack looked at the four of them and sighed, smiling.

"Let's do this!" He exclaimed and the fight began.

After their fight Jack went to his room to get ready. He took a shower and got dressed when Drake entered came in. "Hey Jack, are you coming to dinner?"

"No I'm not hungry and I have to pack" He told him taking out his two suitcases.

"When do you leave?"

"I leave the academy at eight and my flight is in ten"

"Oh well okay man, I will leave you to it. I'm going to dinner and then I'm going to hang out with the guys. See you later, man!" Drake walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Jack started taking out his clothes and putting them in his suitcases. In a matter of minutes he was almost done so he decided to take a break. He grabbed his phone and went on facebook. Scrolling down different posts he stopped at one of Kim's. It was a picture of her and Brett. His eyes widened when he read the text under the picture: _'Love spending time with my guy!'_

His teacher's words echoed in his mind. _'Don't lose her'_

"Oh I'm not giving up…You took her once , shame on me for letting go, take her twice and your face will smash like freaking ice, Brett Favors James" He spat out his with disgust , clenching his fist he threw the punch straight for the wall making a small hole.

On the other side of the wall happened to be Drake hanging out with Chang. They weren't surprised by _another hole_ in the walls.

"Dang it, Brewster, what is it with you and walls, eh?" Drake sighed closing his eyes while Chang laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Seaford with Kim<strong>

"Okay we are done for today!" Gabby exclaimed smiling as she clasped her hands.

Kim stood up from the ground and smiled. "So was I bad-"Gabby held her hand up stopping her. "You have the potential just stop doubting yourself that seems to be your only problem."

"I wish it was just that…"Kim murmured under her breath grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip.

"What do you mean? Is it boy problems?" Kim nodded not taking her eyes of the bottle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim opened her mouth to answer her, but was cut off from her phone buzzing. She took it in her hands and showed it to Gabby. She wanted to answer more than anything, but instead tossed in her bag and dropped to ground again. Gabby followed suit and stretched her arms before turning to her.

"So how long is the story?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next week<strong>

When Jack finally got back he decided to head over Kim's house , not wanting to waste any time, to know if what he saw online was a joke or not. He arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Mrs. Crawford who wasn't surprised that he was here.

"Oh hello Jack, I'm assuming you are looking for Kim? Well you just missed her, she went out with Brett."

"Where?"

"I think they went to the mall, but-"Jack didn't even wait for her to finish instead he ran towards the mall yelling. "Thanks Mrs. Crawford!"

Mrs. Crawford chuckled while she closed the door and went inside. "I always knew that those two would end up together somehow."

Kim and Brett were hanging out in the dojo with Jerry, Milton, Grace and Julie. Jerry was talking about how unicorns are real, Milton was trying to prove to him that they are not, Grace was on her phone and Julie was reading a book. Brett was sitting on the bench awkwardly so he took out his phone while Kim was practicing on the dummies.

Brett walked over to Kim. "Hey do you want a smoothie?" Kim nodded and went back to beating up the dummy while Brett left the dojo.

Grace stood up and stopped Kim. "What's up with you? If you want to beat up a real dummy just use Jerry." Kim didn't move. She was thinking of Jack. Is it right to be doing this just to get back at him? What if he comes? What is she sees him? Thousands of thought ran through her mind like she was in her own world and didn't notice Grace and Julie had moved the dummy. Right as Kim was about to walk away someone came crashing through the door and ended up landing on Kim. Kim fell to the floor with a heavy weight on her on which she wrapped her arms on and eyes closed.

"You know, I think you have a little crush on me." That line belonged to the one and only Jack Brewer.

Kim opened her eyes and came face to face with the guy she really loves. He was here. He was actually here and she had her arms wrapped around his waist. He was in better shape than ever she had to admit. She was looking in his eyes, thinking about how much she missed him and his smile.

"BANANA!" Grace and Julie exclaimed looking at the two.

"WHERE?!" Jerry exclaimed as his eyes darted all over the room scanning for it. When he couldn't find it he went to Rudy's office to look for it. Milton face palmed and went after him.

When she heard that word, she quickly let go of him and remembered the plan. She remembered how he ignored her. Her back hit the ground as Jack finally stood up and offered her a hand. She ignored it and stood up on her own when Brett walked in holding two smoothies.

"Hey I wasn't sure which your favorite is so I just got banana and strawberry." He said looking at the smoothies and holding one out for Kim to take. He turned to see Jack Brewer and the dojo wall was ruined.

"Brewer? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan." Brett asked looking at him, but Jack didn't answer. His fists were clenched and his glare was like he was seeing red when Kim took the smoothie from Brett and kissed him on the cheek. Brett smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but he never got the chance to. He felt being picked up and hitting what used to be a wall. Jack grabbed him and threw him over to the ruined wall.

"I'm okay!" Brett simply said holding a thumbs up from the ground.

"What the heck do you think you're doing jerk?" She exclaimed as she slapped Jack.

"What am I doing? What do you think you're doing with him?" Jack looked furious with her and he couldn't believe that she slapped him. His cheek stung from her hand, but he was more hurt when she called him a jerk.

"He is my… boyfriend!" Brett managed to stand up on his own and he grabbed Kim's hand lacing their fingers together. Kim grabbed Brett by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in to a quick kiss. "I love him!" She told Jack when she broke the kiss with Brett. Brett stood there smiling at him.

"I'll see you around." Jack said feeling more and more depressed as he walked out of the dojo.

"Well that was sweet! Anyone up for pizza? No? Okay see you!" Brett exclaimed letting go of her hand and walking out of the dojo.

Kim felt the guilt rising in her chest when she saw the look on Jack's face.

"Well mission accomplished." Julie murmured walking towards Kim.

"Huh?" Kim questioned as she snapped out of her trance.

Grace smiled sadly as she walked over to her and embraced her best friend. "He was heartbroken." Julie joined the hug feeling guilty too.

"He is not the only one." They broke free of the hug and Kim left for gymnastics practice with Gabby. Her best friends stood there feeling guilty as ever.

Milton and Jerry saw everything that happened from the office and were really upset as well.

"Did you guys see it?" Grace asked turning around to face them.

"Yeah." They answered in unison coming out of Rudy's office.

"What are we going to do?" Grace looked at Julie who was frowning.

"This time…I don't know." They all sighed and left the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hilton Hotel<strong>

Gabby was sitting in the lobby waiting for Kim when she got a call from her coach.

_~Call~_

"_Hi coach!"_

"_Hello Gabby, how are things?"_

"_Everything's good." _

"_How is the girl …Kim? How is she coming along with the training?"_

"_Well so far she is doing really good and has great potential!"_

"_Oh really? That's great because I am calling to tell you that some changes are made."_

"_Changes? What changes? How could there possibly be any changes?"_

"_I am coming in three weeks to see for myself, if Kim is really fit to be on the team and from then I will make my decision whether or not to take her with me to England."_

"_Why the sudden changes and why wasn't I informed earlier?" _

"_I forgot to tell you, my mistake, but that is that. I will see you girls in three weeks! Goodbye!" _

"_Bye coach!"_

_~End of call~_

* * *

><p>"Great, just great! I hate it when she does that…"Gabby murmured under her breath whilst looking at her phone.<p>

"So she is coming in three weeks?" Kim asked behind her and Gabby jumped a little scared.

"Oh Kim, you scared me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"That's okay …and to answer your question yes, she is."

"So training?" Kim smiled trying not to think of the event in the dojo.

"Training and then you are going to tell me what happened."

Kim was about to ask how, but Gabby beat her to it. "Kim, I can see tear stains on your cheeks, something definitely happened and we are going to talk about, but later. Training comes first…all because coach loves surprises." She murmured the last part to herself as they walked in the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Seaford gym<strong>

"….she kissed him and said that she loved him…so I just left, I didn't know what else to do..." Jack said while punching the bag Rudy was holding for him. Rudy sighed as he thought about his two favorite students. After Jack left the dojo he called Rudy to meet up with him in Seaford gym. Rudy noticed that Jack was tense and angry at himself.

"Do you believe her?" Rudy stepped away from the punching bag and Jack stopped. "What?"

"Do you believe her?"

Jack didn't find the words to say anything. "Do you really think Kim loves him Jack? If you do then you're a fool." Rudy went over to his bag and took out a water bottle giving it to him.

"A fool?" Jack took the bottle.

"Yes a fool. A fool who is in love. You love her so much that you are blind to see that she loves you too."

"No she doesn't. She ignored me for months and she even slapped me for throwing that jerk in the wall."Jack rambled punching a much heavier bag.

Rudy shook his and sighed, but he had to do this. Just as Jack was about to throw a third punch he grabbed his arm punching him hard in the stomach and flipping him on the floor.

"What was that for?" Jack grunted as he got up glaring at Rudy.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"I do" He hesitated for a moment, but let the words come out of his mouth. "I love Kim Crawford!"

Rudy smiled as he patted him on the back" Then prove it!"

Jack nodded and started thinking. First he should apologize, but how? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rudy punching him in the stomach again, but this time his reflexes kicked in and he blocked it. "Seriously Rudy? What's with the punching?"

"Let's see how strong you are after training with Master Lee!" Rudy got into a weird fighting stance and signaled for Jack to come at him.

"Sorry Rudy…not today." He shook his head and left.

A week passed by with Kim going on dates with Brett and making sure Jack saw them most of the times. It hurt him every time he saw her holding hands with him, but he wasn't going to wait anymore. He was going to get back his girl and Rudy was going to help him. Rudy is going to act like he is taking all of them camping when he was only going to drop off Jack and Kim.

"Okay campers get up we have arrived!" Rudy exclaimed as he parked the minivan. In the minivan was a sleeping Jerry, an annoyed Grace, Milton reading a book and Kim staring out the window. They got out and stretched. Grace told Kim to go look around for the other members that were waiting for them and she did. Rudy quickly grabbed her bags giving them to Jack who came out of his hiding spot and took them whilst everyone got in the minivan and Rudy drove off. Jack smirked as he took her bags to the girl's cabin and went to the 'watch house' as he called it, because he could see everything in the camp. He spotted Kim walking back to the parking lot only to see that the guys had left and decided to finally go to her.

"Where the heck are they?" Kim muttered annoyed as she looked around.

"Greetings camper!" A voice exclaimed behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was Jack. _'So much for avoiding him...'_ She thought biting her lip.

"What's going on here, Jack?" She turned to him.

He smiled. "Well camper we have a whole week filled with exciting activities and don't worry about your clothes, they are in the girl's cabin. Now if you follow me we will begin with our first activity." He explained walking back to the camp, but Kim didn't move.

"What are you really doing Jack?"

He stopped and faced her. "Listen Kim I know you are probably confused right now, but please give me a chance to prove to you that I am still the Jack you knew and how sorry I am for everything that happened…. Also I think it's about time I tell you my true feelings for you. Besides we will be here for five days might as well make the most of it." Jack was nervous about what she would say.

Kim figured that Jack had put the guys up to this and was thinking about rejecting him, but then she remembered Julie's words.

"Okay what's first?"

"Why don't you choose?"

Kim thought about and ran to the camp fields. "How about dodge ball!"

"I don't know if it's a good idea Kim, I don't want to hurt you."

"Why? I'm okay with hurting you." She smirked while he rolled his eyes.

With that the competition began. Every day they would do whatever the other one suggested. It was like they forgot about everything and had fun. They played basketball, softball, tried archery, sailing, went on a scavenger hunt and made friendship bracelets.

They exchanged them and made a promise to keep them on whenever they faced tough times. While Kim was making another bracelet Jack decided it was time to tell her so he went to grab his guitar. Kim was focused on making the bracelet and didn't notice that Jack so she asked. "Hey Jack, I know you told me why we came here, but can you tell me the real reason? Why do you want to be here with just me and not the guys?" That's when she looked up and saw that he wasn't here, when she heard the guitar, she smiled at the thought. _'He always used to sing when we had sleepovers…'_

Jack came in the room, and sat down right in front of Kim, smiling as he started to sing.

_Words don't come easy without a melody__  
><em>_I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi_

_I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
>Instead I'm all out of tune<em>

_But what you don't know_  
><em>You lift me off the ground<em>  
><em>You're inspiration, you helped me find myself<em>  
><em>Just like a baseline a half-time<em>  
><em>You hold down the groove<em>  
><em>That's why I'm counting on you<em>

_And if I heard you on the radio_  
><em>I'd never want to change a single note<em>  
><em>It's what I tried to say all along<em>  
><em>You're my favorite song<em>

_I'm in a session writing tracks_  
><em>You've got another class to teach<em>

_And then rehearsal with a band_  
><em>You're always one step out of reach<em>  
><em>I'm looking for some harmony<em>  
><em>With you it comes so naturally<em>  
><em>You helped me find the right key<em>

_And when I hear you on the radio_  
><em>I'd never want to change a single note<em>  
><em>It's what I tried to say all along<em>  
><em>You're my favorite song<em>

_My Favorite Song!_

_And when I hear you on the radio_  
><em>I'd never want to change a single note<em>

_It's what I tried to say all along_

_you're my favorite song_

Kim tried to hide her face with her hands, because she was blushing like crazy. She always loved to hear him sing. When he finished the song he put the guitar down and took her hands in his. "You are my favorite song Kim! I've always had strong feelings for you. Ever since I caught your apple on my foot in the cafeteria, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're kind, loyal, confident, strong, intelligent, and independent and beautiful. When I found out that you are with Brett again, I couldn't believe it. The worst part was when you said that you love him…My heart broke at the sight of you kissing him. I stood there thinking what did I do wrong? I want to know what I did wrong…"He trailed off when she took her hands out of his.

"You want to know what you did wrong. Well maybe if you think about it, you will remember…You completely ignored me when you came to visit."

"I didn't, I gave you-"

"The teddy bear …yes you did, but it was like you thought that a present will make up for everything did you?"

"No I didn't, I just…just..."

"See!"

Eventually Jack got angry and clenched his fist. "See…? See what? That I was trying to do a nice thing! I did that! I didn't know that you would make such a fuss over some stupid bear, if I did know, I wouldn't have gotten it, and I thought girls like it when guys do stuff like that! But I guess you really are different. Newsflash Kim, unlike you, I have A LIFE! And you are not the only one in it! You should be grateful we're still friends! Don't think it was easy for me because I had to train and work hard for it. Also that doesn't mean that it HAS to revolve around you! Life changes, people change so just accept it and stop acting like a drama queen!" He felt so many things right now that he needed to let it out.

"You done?" She raised an eyebrow as she stood up from the bench.

He nodded looking at her.

"Good!" She exclaimed smiling while sending a fast powerful punch to his cheek. Jack fell backwards holding his cheek in pain. Kim wasn't finished though, she jumped on him, one hand in a fist and the other one holding the collar of his shirt.

"You think that you are so great huh? Thinking that you are the only one training and working hard? Well newsflash jackass you aren't! Do you think it was easy for me after you left? Even after you left for Japan, people in school still knew me as the girl who was always with Jack…eventually they made fun of me just because of you! But I'm not the same girl anymore so it looks like the joke is on you , jackass, because the girl that you thought you knew is so gone…I knew that you planned this whole thing out and don't ask how, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Also you finally said what you were really thinking and that's all I needed to know. Don't worry about me being in your life, because I have my own to live and I don't think it includes you…" She faked smiled patting his cheek and leaving.

Jack stayed in the same position holding his cheek completely stunned. He winced and got up to get an ice pack. When he put the ice to his cheek, he sighed going over to the girl's cabin to see that the door was opened, but her bags were still here. He turned to face the forest and knew that she went there. Right as he took one step, he that he stepped on something. He looked down; seeing it was the friendship bracelet he made her, and took it.

"She's so gone." He muttered worried before grabbing the bracelet and ran in the forest.

* * *

><p>Kim had stopped running and decided to take a break. She leaned against a big tree with closed eyes, enjoying the breeze. <em>'True colors…'<em> She thought staring at the lake which was facing the tree. _'Don't worry about me being in your life, because I have my own to live and I don't think it includes you…'_

That had to be one of the hardest things she said to him.

Did she mean it? Even she didn't know, maybe she did.

Though what's done is done.

What was said was said.

Feelings were confessed, true colors revealed.

"KIM!" Her eyes shot open when she heard his voice. _'Seriously!? Can't he just leave me alone?' _She thought while standing up and stretching. _'Oh wait…I forgot something...GABBY'_ She mentally kicked herself. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be training for the competition and the coach of the national team was going to arrive next week.

What Kim didn't know was that Gabby was into this plan also. The guys had meet up with her and at first she was hesitant, but agreed on the condition that Kim had to be back earlier for training.

"KIM!"He was getting closer. He looked around, but didn't see anything so he decided to check the near the lake.

Kim decided to surprise attack him. She pressed herself to the tree and waited for the right moment. "KIM!" This was it he was only a few steps away. He ran right towards the lake and was about to pass the tree, but once Kim knew he was here, she leaned down, extended her leg and kicked his foot which cause flipped jack on his back hard.

"You just flipped me like a pancake." He grunted still laying on the ground while she smirked and ran towards the lake. Jack got up and followed her. Kim took a glance behind her, seeing him, before taking off her shoes and jumping in the lake. Kim started swimming across to the other side to get away from him. When she finally reached the other side, she felt pain in her foot right like she stepped on something sharp right when she lifted herself up. She managed to lift herself up and what she stepped on. It was a piece of a broken glass bottle. Kim started to feel dizzy by the time Jack was with her, she had passed out from blood loss.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hospital<strong>

Jack had called Rudy immediately after carrying Kim back to the camp. Now him, Rudy, Grace, Julie, Milton, Jerry and Gabby were in the waiting room while Mrs. Crawford was in Kim's room talking with the doctor.

Jack sat there feeling guilty. He blamed himself for it. He blamed himself for Kim cutting her foot and not only that, but for everything else.

Mrs. Crawford, then, came out telling them that Kim was going to need surgery.

"Can we see her?" Gabby asked frowning. Kristie stepped aside and let her in the room. Everyone went in after Gabby to see Kim except for Jack who just sat there staring at the floor blaming him self for everything that happened. Kristie put a little smile and sat next to him.

"You know, she was asking for you. Not just now, but when you were gone too. She couldn't stop talking about the things you two were going to when you came to visit. She was waiting for you and she still is, but I think she just lost something that was really important to her. Did you know that Gabby was training her?"

Jack sighed closing his eyes while leaning back on the uncomfortable bench.

"The guys told me that Gabby is training her for a competition."

"So they didn't tell you that Kim is considered for a spot on the national gymnastics team and it depends on how she does in that competition?"

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Really? That's amazing she deserves it! Wait up it depends? So she needs to win in order to get the spot?" Kristie nodded looking at him.

"When is the competition?"

"Why don't you go and ask her?"

"I don't think she wants to see me-"Kristie patted his back and smiled. "Just go already!" He chuckled as he walked in the room seeing everybody huddled up around Kim's bed. Rudy saw Jack and cleared his throat signaling for them to get out of the room. Everyone hugged Kim one more time before leaving the room. Kim bit her lip taking a glance at him. He walked over to the bed and took her hand. "I'm sorry." Kim doesn't say anything nor does she look at him. She takes her hand out of his and turns her head towards the window.

Jack took a deep breath before saying. "I heard that you are considered for the spot on the national gymnastics team. That's incredible and you deserve it! But your mom said that you have to earn it by winning a competition or…" He trailed off taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"The competition is in England. Gabby's coach is flying in next week to see how my training is going and she decides if I go or not, but it looks like that won't happen ..."Kim looked at her foot right when the doctor came in the room with a nurse. "Kim it's time for the surgery."

"Okay." Kim replied when Jack took both of her hands in his. "I'm really sorry Kimmy." He told her, letting go of her hands and going out of the room. When she heard him call her 'Kimmy', she finally looked at him. He meant it. The look in his eyes was regret.

"Wait!" She called to him right when he was at the door.

"Yes Kim?" He replied.

"Will you…will you-"

"I will."

After the surgery Kim was talking with her mom and Gabby in her room.

"How was the surgery?" Gabby asked worried a little.

Kristie smiled. "Yes, it did. Though she won't be doing gymnastics for at least six weeks. I'm going to get something to eat, do you girls want anything?" They shook their heads and Kristie left. When Kristie walked out she saw Jack sitting in the same spot he was before. He seemed to be in deep thought so she decided not to bother him and went straight to the cafeteria.

"So you won't be able to train for quite some time."

"Sadly no, but has your coach arrive yet?"

"Nope she comes in three days."

"I'm sorry, I let you down Gabby." Gabby smiled and hugged her. "You haven't let me down at all."

"But what about-"

"I'll take care of it; don't worry, you just make sure to rest. Also I have to go now, but I will call you!" Gabby hugged her goodbye and walked out of the room.

Gabby closed the door behind her and a voice behind her asked. "Can I talk you for a moment?"

Gabby turned around and smirked. "It's about time!"

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

These days Kim was released from the hospital and it was time to finally meet Gabby's coach even if Kim was with crutches. They were at the hotel in the gym when they saw a woman in her early thirties dressed with jeans and a jacket of the national team.

"Hey coach!" Gabby exclaimed hugging her. "This is Kim Crawford." Gabby introduced her coach to Kim. "Hello madam, it's an honor to meet you, I'm Kim." Kim stood up with her crutches smiling shyly.

Jennifer Bradley smiled at Kim. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kim. Why don't we just go to my room and we can talk there?" She offered and they agreed.

"Well let me introduce myself properly, I'm Jennifer Bradley, coach of the national gymnastics team. You can call me coach and you know why I am here right, Kim?" Jennifer asked her as she took out some papers from her suitcase. Kim and Gabby were both sitting on the bed.

"I know."

"Okay then, why are you with crutches? Did you get injured whilst training?" She looked over Kim's paper.

Kim sighed and told Coach Jennifer what happened. The coach understood that she can't do gymnastics for six weeks, but advised her to be more careful and responsible. Gabby decided to step in and say how good Kim was doing before she injured her foot. They talked about the competition and that as soon as Kim was fine she would start practice.

"Kim, I wanted to see if you are as good as Gabby said you are, not only to come to England with me and Gabby to train there, but also to be a part of the team, but seeing as you are injured and you won't be able participate, you can't. A true athlete should always be responsible and dedicated to the sport, you have to remember that. I'm sorry, but we are going to offer the spot to another student, Kim." Jennifer smiled sadly at Kim who looked like she was about to cry.

"But can't she recover and then come to train? I'm sure there will be time coach, she can come to England there and we will have at least a week to train before the competition." Gabby pleaded her coach.

"I'm sorry, but-"Jennifer started to say, but was cut off from a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it only to reveal Jack Brewer with a CD in his hand and smile on his face. Kim was shocked while Gabby was smiling._ 'Right on time!'_

"Um excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh me, I'm Brewer, Jack Brewer. Right now it doesn't matter who am I, but what matters here is that I am here to stop you before you make a big mistake, coach." He stated walking past her and going over to Gabby who already had the coach's laptop set up.

"Hey what are you doing with my laptop?" Coach Jennifer exclaimed going over to them.

"I just wanted to show you something that you might want to see before making a decision about Kim." Kim watched as Jack and Gabby pressed the file and a video started. It was a video of her training with Gabby in the hotel's gym.

'_How did he get that? More importantly, where did he get that from?'_ Kim thought biting her lip.

In the video showed Kim training hard with Gabby as her coach. Kim did everything she can thus showing her dedication to the sport.

Coach Jennifer was clearly impressed with Kim's training in the video and was starting to rethink her decision. When the video ended Jack turned to her clasping his hands together.

"Well Coach I believe you have a decision to make." Coach Jennifer insisted to watch the video one more time before she made a decision. When the video ended the second time she turned to Kim and smiled. "Kim I'm really impressed with your dedication and progress in the video. Can you promise me to show me the same dedication and effort while training for the competition in England?" Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inside she was jumping from joy while Jack stared at her with a goofy smile.

"YES!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Very well then, I suppose Gabby's idea was perfect. You will stay here until you recover and then you can come to England with me to train not only for the competition, but also to confirm your spot on the team. Now how does that sound?" The coach turned to both Jack and Gabby.

"That sounds great to me!" Gabby said standing up from the bed.

"It sounds wonderful, coach Jennifer. Thank you for the opportunity and giving me a chance! I promise, I will not let you down!" Kim said smiling as Jack occupied the seat where Gabby was sitting on the bed.

"Now there's the attitude I wanted to see! Now I have to go find my assistant. I will see you later Kim!" Coach Jennifer grabbed the other papers and left. Gabby shook her head and walked out closing the door.

Kim couldn't believe what happened. She was sure; she wasn't going to get the spot until Jack came over. She hadn't seen him since the surgery.

"So I-"Jack started to say, but was cut off from Kim who kissed him. He was shocked for a couple of seconds, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. After a few minutes they finally break apart both smiling from ear to ear. They both chuckled and hugged.

Jack frowned as he remembered something. "Wait what about Brett? You said-"

"I fake dated him, to make you jealous, Jack. He wanted me to give him a seconds chance and I thought it was good to make you jealous, because I was under the impression that you didn't care at all."

"Okay, but are you still-"

"Nope I broke up with him and told him I never indented to give him a second chance and it was all fake. You want to why?"Kim looked at Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Because I could never get rid of my feelings for you, they only grew. I really missed us hanging out and being together. I used to wait everyday for you to write to me or call me and when you didn't it broke my heart. That's why I was angry and agreed to fake date Brett. But trust me when I say this it meant nothing to me. The real moments I would always remember will be the ones we shared in camp. I'm sorry though for making you go through the entire jealous thing; I guess I went a little far which I'm really sorry too. There's something I've been meaning to tell all this time…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for another kiss. He pulled her on his lap carefully not to hurt her foot.

When they finally broke apart, she was blushing like crazy and had hit her face in his neck. "You're my favorite song too, Jack." She muttered softly. That was all Jack needed to hear.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and put kissed her hair. "I love you, Kimmy."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Though this doesn't mean that I'm going to let Brett off the hook you know?" Jack smirked still not letting go of Kim while thinking of many possible ways to kill Brett. Kim shook her head and snuggled more into him before saying.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's going to take a little **Revenge?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Speacial shout outs to: KickForever99<strong>

**bellafan22**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**Aznmissy04**

**XoThatCrazyChickoX**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Evan Roberts**

**Fashicxo**

**who am i really **

**M**

**Guest**

**Love bullet**

**Guest**

**jabc4**

**Shy Smoker**

**Guest**

**awesomeness-meets-words**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and plot ideas! I definitely took all of them into considering before writing it. Also Gabby was originally planned for part 1 , but i decided it would be better for her to come for part 2. I really apreciate all the support ! Thank you once again, everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! You guys are the best! **

**For Brett's name...well I saw on the KI wiki that it's Favors, but for this one shot i decided to use it as a middle name in order to work. I added some Grace and Julie moments also some minion mayhem. Also I'm sorry if i haven't answered your review or pm ,because like I said , I didn't have wifi for a long time and I couldn't. **

**Tell me what do you guys think of the chapter. Do you guys like it? Or did i fail?**

**Well I have to get ready for _hell now..I wish you all good luck with the new school year!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~WASABI!~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys what's up? Been a long time since I updated which I thank _hell_ for not giving me the chance to write more...Anywho...I was watching the episode and started thinking of lots of ways to rewrite it...this one is a short version also this was for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky who?<strong>

Jack and Kim were in the dojo practicing for the tag team tournament. They are going to have to fight and perform a kata routine as a team which was never a problem for them. They sparred and did various routines so they decided to take a break when Grace came running in the dojo, her eyes were glowing with excitement, and she was jumping and screaming as if she won the lottery.

"Wow, wow, wow, Grace! Calm down!" Kim told her grabbing her shoulders and stopping her. Grace took a deep breath and squealed as she shoved the letter into Kim's hands. "JUST LOOK!"

Jack was standing nearby the lockers feeling like lost like Jerry.

Kim opened the letter and took out two tickets for a Ricky Weaver concert.

"OMG! How did you get these? Last time I checked they were sold out!" She squealed and hugged Grace.

They pulled away and Grace smirked. "I have my ways! Now come on! We have to go shopping!" Grace grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door when Jack stepped in front of Kim.

"Whoa, wait. Kim, you're into Ricky Weaver?" Jack asked starting to feel jealous.

"Uh, no. I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is." She shook her head.

"Really Kim? Cause your locker's a huge fan." She smirked pulling her phone out dialing Kim's number. Then she opened the locker showing Ricky posters and Kim's phone ringing with one of his songs as a ringtone. Kim sighed walking over to her locker.

"Thank a lot, Grace." Kim turned off her phone and tried closing the locker, but Grace held it for a minute them slammed it.

She turned to Jack. "Fine, I love him. I downloaded all of his music, now I'm going to meet him. Ricky!" She was about to run off with Grace, but Jack stopped her again.

"Wait when is the concert?" He asked serious. Kim turned to Grace and frowned. "It's Saturday right?"

"Yeah, why?" Grace replied.

"I will tell you why. That's when our tag team tournament is. You know the tournament where you have to be a TEAM to enter."

"And I'm his teammate apparently…"Kim muttered quietly to herself.

"Then why don't you just get another partner?" Both of them looked at her shocked.

"Well I didn't think of that-"Jack tried to say when Grace cut him off. "Well now you did. So just get one of the guys to be your partner so Kim and I can go to-"

"No!"

"What?"

"I can't get another partner." He stated serious. He didn't need or want another partner. He and Kim have been a team and best friends ever since they joined the warriors. Although he wants them to be more than just friends.

"Why?" Kim questioned looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Because…" He started but didn't know what to say.

"Because…" Kim urged him taking a step towards him.

"Because I don't know who."

"What about Jerry?" Grace suggested.

"He's leaving for Mexico."

"Milton?" Kim questioned.

"He's leaving for Scotland."

"Eddie?"

"I think he's going to Brazil." Jack lied horribly.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that the three of them are leaving." Grace said clearly not believing him.

"Yes."

"Really? I mean we saw them just before we started training and they didn't tell me that they are leaving." Kim put her hand on her hip glaring at Jack.

"Bro code."He stated simply.

"What?"Kim and Grace asked confused.

"Never mind the point is that there's no one left to be my partner." He smiled at them when the guys came in the dojo with the signs 'GO JACK AND KIM!', 'WASABI WARRIORS!', 'NUMBER ONE!' that they made for the tournament. "Yo Jack, Kim check the signs we made for the tournament." They showed them all three signs clearly proud of their work. Jack facepalmed the minute they walked in.

"Wait so you guys aren't leaving?" Kim asked as she and Grace turned to them.

They all looked confused when Jack held up thumbs up and mouthing 'Tell them you are' to Milton who understood what he was trying to say.

"Pssst…of course we are leaving."Milton lied.

"We are?" Jerry and Eddie asked in unison.

Milton elbowed Jerry and kicked Eddie's leg nodding towards Jack. "We are!"Jerry and Eddie confirmed when they saw the look on Jack's face.

"Then what about the signs?" Grace asked.

"Oh…um these….they're old ones which we found in Rudy's office." Milton said taking all three signs and throwing them in the center of the dojo. "So we'll be off and good luck on Saturday!" Milton grabbed Jerry and Eddie's wrists and dragged them out of the dojo.

"Okay that was strange…still you can't decide for Kim Jack. So I'm going to leave you two to talk it out…, because I just wasted my time when I could have already found the perfect outfit. Kimmers give me a call when you decide." Grace hugged Kim and left.

"I still can't believe that you want to go see that over gelled, pretty boy who's got a doll's head." Jack spat out with disgust.

Kim turned to Jack. "Jack, it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky."

"What! I'm not-I'm not jealous!" He protested.

"Mmmhmmm…then why do you care if I go to the concert and not the tournament? I'm sure if you just ask Rudy he could find you a partner."

"Because it's just one lousy concert Kim!" Jack threw his hands in the air starting to get angry. He couldn't take it anymore. He likes Kim and has to tell her.

"And it's just one lousy tournament what's the difference? Why do you even-"Kim was cut off by Jack who pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but gladly kissed back putting her arms around his neck. Jack deepened the kiss and the two continued to make out for another couple of minutes.

The two broke apart smiling like idiots.

"I like you, Kim. That's the difference. I don't want you to go because I am jealous. I'm jealous, because you're so into Ricky Weaver that you-"This time Kim silenced Jack with a more passionate kiss. She pulled back after ten seconds, smirking at him who looked like he had won the lottery.

"**Ricky who?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs to: <strong>

**bellafan22 **

**KickForever99**

**UnbreakableWarrior **

**Camela1998**

**Aznmissy04 **

**M**

**love bullet**

**jabc4 **

**TellYouAllAboutIt**

**for reviewing and thank you to everyone who follow/fav!**

**Next chapter: The boys are back!**

_**~WASABI!~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy December everyone!**

**Almost time for Christmas vacation...three weeks left. Let's hope _hell_ can pass by fast! **

**Author Guest Star for this one shot : Aznmissy04 as Jack's cousin Melissa**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin'it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The boys are back<strong>

"Be sure to call me when you land okay?" Kim murmured hugging Jack for the tenth time. He chuckled and tightened his hold on her. "I will Kiwi, don't worry. Besides we're only gone for a week and you have the girls to keep you company. Also we'll Skype and facebook no matter what time it is. " Kim smiled leaning back a little to look at the others.

Grace was checking Jerry's bags to make sure he didn't forget anything.

Julie was showing Milton something on her phone.

Eddie was talking with Rudy and Joan.

"Yeah I know, I'm just going to miss you." She murmured avoiding his gaze.

"I will you too Kimmy, just promise me that you'll be safe." He pressed a soft kiss to her nose.

Kim sighed looking into his eyes. "Jack I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself. Also you are the one who always gets us into trouble so be more careful okay? And please don't come back with a broken arm this time."

"Sadly I can't promise you that, but I'll try." He leaned down and gave her one last kiss before they had to leave.

The gang was at the airport because Rudy and the guys were going to a competition only for boys in China. Kim was really upset she couldn't go even only to support them, but decided to stay since Rudy didn't want to leave Joan in charge of the dojo. Besides it's not like she was going to be alone while the guys were gone.

* * *

><p>After the guys left the girls headed back to the mall.<p>

"Finally we have everything for ourselves." Grace said texting on her phone while lying on Rudy's couch with Julie sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. They were in Rudy's office waiting for Kim and Melissa to come.

"Ughh I can't believe it, Jerry just texted me he forgot something, but doesn't know what. I swear that idiot is going to forget his name someday…" Grace face palmed.

"And brain if he has one." Julie laughed. "But he's an awesome dancer you got to admit."

"I know he is." Grace smiled thinking about the time Jerry tried to teach her to dance like him, but let's just say dance was not her forte.

They continued talking about the time when Jerry snuck into Milton's lab not noticing that Joan had entered the dojo with a group of six women who looked like they were in their late thirties with sport bags.

"Is this the place Joan, because it doesn't look like a studio? You better not be lying again or else you're out of the club for good this time." Georgia told Joan with a stern voice.

"You girls don't understand. It's in the name Karate-lates. This dojo is the studio where we will practice the hottest new celebrity workout: Karatelates. It's designed to be a dojo and studio at the same time. We might even learn some cool karate moves from the best black belt here." She told them as they dropped their bags and sat on the benches.

"Where are the instructors?" Jena asked and they all looked around when Grace and Julie walked out from the office hearing as they heard Joan's voice.

"Um Joan, what's going on here?" Grace asked seeing the women unpack their bags.

"Hey where's the bathroom? I got to change into my workout clothes." Betty said as she began to remove her shirt when Julie stopped her. "You know what? Why don't you girls just follow me and I will help you with anything I can." They all nodded and followed Julie into the changing rooms leaving Joan and Grace alone.

Just then Melissa and Kim come in the dojo. "Oh Joan what's up?" Kim asked while Grace and Melissa shared a hug.

"Yeah and who were women that just came in with you?" Grace crossed her arms over her chest.

Joan started to get nervous and played with her fingers. "They're security mall cops from other malls. We have this club that's only for us mall cops in which every week we have to suggest a cool activity to do. If everyone likes and approves you stay in the club, if not then you're out."

"Ohm so it's like a single old ladies club?" Grace raised an eyebrow while Kim and Melissa chuckled.

"I'll have you know that only three of them are married the rest are available as am I."

"I still don't get why you are here? Do you want them to do karate?" Melissa asked Joan.

"Nope we're here for Karatelates. Kim knows it she's the one who showed it to me. Also we need a new place to hang and be our club. Sadly it was my turn this week and I couldn't think of anything , but when I found out that Rudy and the guys were going to be gone I thought I could use the dojo for the week. Although I won't be able to do it alone without the help of my soul' sister Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop and her friends." Joan looked at them with pleading eyes.

Kim looked at Melissa who looked at Grace who had her thinking face on.

"I think I have the perfect idea…"Grace smirked and began telling about her idea.

* * *

><p>"Hello Studio Wasabi how may I help you? Oh a class for Karatelates for five for today? Sorry, but all of the classes are full for today. How about tomorrow at eleven? Great I just need your name …aha okay thank you and see you tomorrow!" Julie said as she wrote the name with one hand and held the phone in the other.<p>

Only for three hours the girls managed to turn the dojo into a studio which consists of the newest celebrity workout Karatelates plus self defense classes taught by Kim and Melissa, and you can get fashion and beauty tips by Grace. Julie was the director of the dojo. She takes the calls and makes the deals.

When you enter the studio the first thing you see on the further right is Julie's desk with two chairs in front of it. Behind Julie there are shelves with cosmetic products, put up karatelates Gi, belts and pictures of the girls. On the left side of the dojo are six bean bags put in a circle with a little table in the middle of them all. All the dojo equipment is redecorated and made to look a lot neater. Rudy's office was now their office. They had ordered a new desk and couch and replaced Rudy's old ones with them. Taking off all the Bobby Wasabi posters and putting up new ones with a new theme the wasabi skin crème which was still in the making.

It's incredible what the girls did to the dojo just for a couple of hours. Although they didn't do it alone they had help from Joan's friends and mall cops. Also the word got spread quickly and they already have costumers on the waiting list. Their first work day went by fast without them even noticing it. They closed the dojo and went home.

When Kim got back she was beat but happy at the same time. Finally checking phone she saw that she had ten missed calls and twenty missed messages from Jack. She smiled, the whole time while reading each message, at the thought of her boyfriend worrying about her. She logged on Skype and called him, but he didn't answer so Kim just had dinner and went to bed.

The next day the girls were in the Studio when they received an unexpected visit from Bobby Wasabi and his ninjas.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bobby asked walking in the dojo confused and angry.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Bobby was still in Grace's office.<p>

"So you know what I told her? I told her if she doesn't put me in the movie to forget that she has a son anymore and do you know what she said?" Bobby asked while Grace was getting his nails done.

"That she didn't have a son after your one movie that failed?" Grace replied letting go of his hands and walking behind him, grabbing the scissors to get started on his hair. Bobby had requested a full makeover.

"Exactly! And after everything I've done for her she still denied me as her son..."

"Don't worry after this you will go to her and talk things out."

"Do you think she'll-"

"I don't think, I know. Trust me when I'm done with you she won't even recognize you, but we'll have to go shopping you need a new wardrobe-"

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Well don't you think it's time for a change? Not only you, but the dojo too. So let's talk business shall we?" Grace spun Bobby in the chair so he was facing her. He was slightly interested in hearing what she had to offer and more importantly what could he gain from it.

"What do you have in mind?"

Two days later Grace had managed to talk Bobby into not only making the studio bigger, but to expand the business in other towns and hire more employs. Everything inside the studio was different. A friend of Bobby's had even made a deal with them to create the wasabi cream and combine his company for cosmetics and the studio.

Now the girls are in Bobby's limousine heading to meet with a sponsor for the studio.

"Do you girls think we can-"Mel started to say, but was cut off from Kim who sat next to her. "Don't worry I have a pretty good feeling about." Kim grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Mel smiled and nodded. Grace grabbed both of their hands. "As do I. We worked really hard to just stop." Then Julie and Bobby wrapped the three girls in a group hug.

"We can do this!" Grace encouraged everyone as they broke the hug.

At the end of the day they were all celebrating the new deal at one of the best restaurants in Seaford.

"I told you girls we could do it." Grace grinned at them while eating her meal.

"I knew we could!" Kim agreed sitting next to her.

"I guess I was worried for nothing." Melissa smiled.

"There was no doubt!" Julie joined in as the girls clinked glasses while Bobby was staring at his soup for twenty minutes now.

"Why are you not eating your soup Bobby? I know we told you that you need to go on a diet, but you got to eat something." Grace told him.

"Come on Bobby, soup is good for you. Don't expect any of us to feed you, you're not a kid." Melissa pointed out.

"I'm with Mel; don't count on the feeding thing, because my baby sitting days are over." Julie said, but Bobby didn't hear nor her nor Grace and Mel, he was still focused on his soup.

"Hello Bobby, can you hear us? We're right beside you wondering if you are going to eat your soup." Kim started to sing. She had been listening to Adel's new song and was completely addicted to it, but right now she was just making up a version of her own.

"They say that with time it's supposed to cool down." Grace continued.

"But I still don't see you eating." Melissa added trying not to laugh.

"There's not much of a difference between your soup and ours." Kim sang while Julie was recording everything on her phone trying not to burst into laughter. Bobby finally looked at them with a serious look.

"I think there's a dead fly in my soup."

They all face palmed while laughing and continued eating when Julie's phone beeped signaling she had a message.

"Just think about how much popularity the studio will get now that we have a sponsor." Grace told them.

"My mom will finally accept me as her son." Bobby grinned.

"Karatelates will get even more popular." Kim smiled because she was the one who came up with the idea of Karatelates.

"And lots of people will want to do it." Mel added.

While everyone was in 'happy land' Julie was only thinking how to tell them the one thing they forgot. She cleared her throat, but they continued talking. She decided there was only one way. "GIRLS!" She shouted at them.

"What!?" They answered in unison whilst Bobby pouted. "And Bobby!" Julie added which made him smile.

"Sorry to ruin your fantasies, but we got a problem. A thing...problem that we all forgot about and I think it's not going to be pretty…"

"What do you mean Jules? What could we have possibly forgotten?" Kim asked confused when it hit her and she cursed under her breath. Grace, Bobby and Mel were still clueless though. Julie put on a fake smile, mentally kicking herself, showing them a message from her phone.

"**The boys are back!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs to:<strong>

**bellafan22**

**Camela1998**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**M**

**Aznmissy04**

**for reviewing the last chapter and thank you everyone who fav/follow!**

**What do you think about this chapter? **

**Also I've been thinking a long time about writing a crossover between old disney shows and new ones...and I think I have an idea for the first crossover: ****Girl Meets The suite life on deck/ Girl Meets World Kickin'it on deck**

**So I thought about GMW, Kickin'it and The Suite life on deck...I'm still not sure if I will post (I have plots for both ideas) , but I wanted to hear what you guys think. **

**Do you like the idea of these shows? You can help me by leaving a review suggesting other Disney favorite shows which you like.**

**Until next time!**

_**~WASABI~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, how have you been? I litteraly forgot about writing here, I only read stories from other sections and from wattpad. I noticed that most authors have stopped writing about KI , which is sad. I havent!..But soon I have a vacation in april and I'm going to update my other one-shots that are already done, they just need editing. Now this one is my version of Wazambi Warriors :D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin'it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wazambi what?<strong>

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" Jack asked Kim while they were sitting in Phil's.

"Well actually I-"Kim started to say, but was cut off by Jerry and Milton bursting through the door. Both were panting and trying to catch their breath. Jerry collapsed on the floor though Milton on the other hand took Kim's drink and gulped it all down. Then he took Jack's drink, drank it all too, finally he put the poster he was carrying on the table and collapsed next to Jerry who had fallen asleep.

"Okay….that was…" Jack looked at them before turning to Kim who shook her head and added. "That was Milton and Jerry…nothing unusual just another ordinary Friday."

"Yeah now let's see the poster." Jack took the poster and gasped.

"What? What it is?"

"It's…it's…"

"It's what Jackson, come on spit it out!"

"IT'S ONE THE BEST MOVIES EVER MADE "Attack of the Killer Zompires!""Jack screamed with enthusiasm that woke up Jerry and Milton.

"They're half-zombie" Jerry hissed as he got up.

"Half-vampire" Milton added showing his t-shirt.

"And all lame." Kim rejected. "I don't get what you guys like in this movie, if you want to see a good movie, go see "The Horse Tamer" it's a romantic story about a muscular 19-year-old boy, who sells his last shirt to save a crippled horse."

"Just hearing those words makes me feel like less of a man." Jack told Kim as he turned to her. "Come on, Kim, come see Zompires with us."

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Come on, we should go together." Jack offered and Kim started to think differently about going to see the movie. Well not exactly for the movie.

"Together? Well okay I'm in…on one condition though." She grinned at him. "We have to see "The Horse Tamer" after the zompires." Jack thought about it for a little, but he already knew his decision. Of course he would go to see it with Kim. That gives his one more chance to tell her how he feels.

"Okay I'm in." He smiled and grabbed her hand causing Kim blushed, but she didn't pull away.

"Uh Jerry are you okay?"Milton asked Jerry when he heard his stomach gurgled.

"Uh oh…it's going the wrong way." Jerry jumped from his seat running to Phil with Milton following behind to help him.

"So?"

"So listen, I wanted to tell you..."Jack started to say, but was cut off by Rudy who came through the door and pulled Jack away from the booth. Kim frowned and glared at Rudy. "Sorry Kim, I got to borrow Jack for a while."

"Is it important?" Jack asked Rudy with a stern voice.

"Very!" Rudy interjected and Jack sighed looking at Kim. He really thought this was going to be their moment, "I'll call you later Kim." He said right before Rudy dragged him out of Phil's.

Kim put a fake smile and waved at them, wondering what Jack was going to tell her.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! JACK, KIM HELP! WE ARE OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" Milton shouted for them. A few minutes later no one had replied so Milton went to see if they're here.

"Hey guys, didn't you hear me, I said-"He started to say, but stopped when he saw that there was nobody in the restaurant. Milton shook his head, 'Of course' he thought.

"MILTON COME QUICK, I THINK I LOST MY KEYS AND GET TOILET PAPER!"

Milton quickly grabbed napkins from a booth and ran back, quietly muttering to himself,

"Oh why me…why is it always me."

* * *

><p>Kim and Jack were by their lockers laughing about the situation with Jerry and Milton at Phil's.<p>

"You're still coming to see zompires, right, Kim?"

"Yeah I am, but don't forget that we have to see "The Horse Tamer" after." Kim smiled stepping closer to him.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, trust me." He said also stepping closer to her, "You're so beautiful, Kim." Kim blushed and looked down not saying anything. The bell rang and Jack sighed, "See you later, Kimmy." He kissed her cheek and went to class. She stood there frozen with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hello Kim?" Grace waved a hand in front of her. She snapped out of the trance and hugged Grace tightly. "Kim, easy there, I can't breathe!"

When Kim finally let go of her, Grace asked confused, "What was that for?"

"_Apple"_ Was Kim's answer before she went to her class.

Grace shook her head and laughed while taking out her books before following her best friend.

* * *

><p>Kim entered the theater room and spotted Eddie in a nearby chair. She approached him, "Eddie, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you were too scared to see this movie?" They had texted him when they left Phil's and he had replied no, but it looks like now he has changed his mind.<p>

"Yeah, but I decided it's time to face my fears." He turned his attention to the screen and screamed in fear."What is that?" He asked her, his voice trembled. He also dropped his popcorn.

"A dancing hotdog telling you the snack bar is open."

"Well jokes on them, I'm not getting anything." He pulled out his phone.

"Kim" Kim heard the most annoying voice which had to belong to Lindsay.

"Lindsay" Kim spat out with disgust.

"I'm not surprised that you're here alone." She smiled.

Kim smirked as she saw Jack and Jerry enter the room. "Oh I'm not alone, I have a date."

"I find that hard to believe, but I have a date too." Lindsay turned around seeing Jack, "And there is my date, come on Jack I will save us seats." And with that Lindsay went to the front row.

"Wow, wait, you're here with Lindsay?" Kim asked confused and sad.

"No, no I am not, Jerry?" Jack grabbed Jerry by the shirt demanding that he tells him. "I'm sorry bro, but this was the only way to get Katie to go with me, if you go with Lindsay. You got to this for me man, please." He let go of Jerry and turned to Kim.

"Kim-"

"No don't and I actually thought," Kim sighed, "Never mind, I didn't want to see this movie anyway." She turned around and walked out of the room.

While walking down the hall she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see Jack and smiled a little. "Aren't you supposed to be with your date?"

"Yeah and here I am," Jack took her hand and led her to the other theater room where they were showing 'The Horse Tamer'.

Kim laughed happily not letting go of his hand. "I thought you didn't want to see this movie even though I made you promise."

"I don't, but I want to be with you" He told her sincerely. At that moment both of them leaned in and their lips met. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it meant something to both of them. When they pulled away, they were smiling like idiots when Kim thought of something,"Hey Jack what about the Zompires and Jerry? And let's not forget your 'date'?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Jerry will take care of both of his 'dates', but he's not alone, because he's got the Wazambi Warriors with him." Jack tried to explain to Kim that the gang had the situation covered, but to be honest she didn't really hear anything he said, because she was still trying to process what happened.

He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a soft laugh, **"Wazambi what?"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shout out to :<strong>

**bellafan22**

**Aznmissy04**

**Love Bullet**

**M**

**jabc4**

**for reviewing reviewing the last chapter and also thank you everyone who favorite/follow!**

**Can you guys figure out what does 'Apple' refer to in the chapter? :D**

**If you guys have any ideas be sure to tell me :D next chapter will be up soon! **

**Also a big shout out to ****Clichegirl89 for the kind words and I will!**

**Until Next Time**

**~WASABI!~**


End file.
